Assassin's Creed AU: What if the Animus lets Desmond alter timelines
by Theacplanner
Summary: Special thanks to will zona for helping me write the story. What if The Animus malfunctions, instead of your descendant's viewing memories you get transported into your descendant's memories physically. Join Desmond as he tries to get out of the Animus but along the way he meets and helps his ancestor, Ezio Auditore da Firenze in liberating Rome.
1. The Siege

Assassin's Creed AU 2: What if the Animus lets Desmond alter timelines.

Desmond was in the van heading for Monteriggioni to hide there and for him and his group to look for the Apple of Eden but while on the road, the Animus malfunctions, sucking Desmond inside the Animus.

Desmond: Rebecca, get me outta here.

Rebecca: I can't. You were sucked inside the Animus.

Desmond: Yeah right.

Rebecca: I'm guessing your gonna have to complete all of Ezio's significant memories to get out.

Desmond: Fine.

Desmond was inside the memory when Ezio was in the Vatican. Desmond decided to follow Ezio but first he saw Rodrigo Borgia making a run for it so Desmond quickly assassinated Rodrigo by stabbing him in the throat.

Rodrigo: Who are you?

Desmond: Only the ancestor of your enemy.

Rodrigo: No! It's impossible. Time travel is impossible.

Desmond: May no one remember your name. Requiescat in Pace(Rest in peace).(Desmond was shocked he knew Italian)

Desmond quickly ran to Ezio who he knew was still talking to Minerva. Desmond came to the vault in just a nick of time.

Minerva: It is done. The message is delivered. We are gone now from this world. All of us. We can do no more. The rest is up to you... Desmond.(Desmond was greatly surprised Minerva knows his name)

Ezio: Wait who's Desmond? I don't understand I have so many questions.

Minerva vanished, leaving Ezio in the Vault. He then walked out and saw Rodrigo still knocked out, not noticing the blood on the floor. As well as this, the Papal Staff was still standing in place, adjacent to the Vault. Ezio attempted to remove it, but it quickly sunk beneath the earth, triggering a mechanism, with the room spinning and sinking mechanically. After this, Mario Auditore appeared at the edge of the newly-created pit, and shouted down to Ezio.

Mario: Better in the hands of the earth than in the hands of man.

Ezio: Uncle?

Mario: What can I say? We sent a single man against an entire army! I was worried! Quick, climb up. We have to get out of here.

Ezio climbed out of the pit, followed by Desmond who was not yet seen.

Rebecca:(through the Animus)The Animus funcions like a time machine. You can alter anything in the timeline.

Shawn:(through the Animus)I got a feeling that whatever you altered in the Animus happens in real life.

Desmond continued to follow them

Ezio: You would not believe the things I have seen, Mario.

Mario: Then be sure to stay alive that I might hear of them.

Ezio: I expect opposition.

Mario: And I expect the Borgia to mourn the loss of many lives tonight.

Ezio and Mario make their way past the priests

They returned to the Sistine Chapel, where the priests had regained consciousness.

Priest 1: Che cosa fate qui? (What are you doing here?)

Priest 2: Assassini! God will see you pay for your crimes!

Priest 3: You have desecrated the sanctity of this holy place!

Ezio: You condemn what you do not understand!

Mario: We must go, Ezio. Now!

They proceeded towards the courtyard.

Mario: Did Rodrigo manage to hurt you?

Ezio: Barely. My armor blunted his attack.

They entered the courtyard and saw a gathering of Cardinals. who could be heard in the background, chanting.

Cardinal: For we wrestle not against flesh and blood, but against principalities, against powers, against the rulers of the darkness of this world, against spiritual wickedness in high places. Wherefore take unto you the whole armor of God, and the shield of faith, wherewith you shall be able to quench all the fiery darts of the wicked.

Ezio and Mario reached the door, and Mario unsheathed his sword. As they opened the door, a group of Borgia guards attacked them.

Mario: Be ready to fight.

Ezio: What are you doing?!

Mario: Saving you, from the looks of things.

Both of the Assassins(along with Desmond) engaged in combat, killing guards simultaneously.

Ezio: Not bad for an old man.

Mario: Agreed! You still have some skill.

Ezio: Buona questa. (Good one.)

Ezio hesitating to dispose of the Apple

They made their way to the rooftops, killing every guard following them(with Desmond also killing a few guards), until they reached a tower at the banks of the Tiber river. From there, Ezio took out the Apple of Eden, but hesitated to throw it into the water.

Mario: This decision is yours alone to make. Only do so quickly.

Give it to me. You can do with it as you will later.

Ezio: Bene. (Good.)

Mario: Jump!

Mario performed a Leap of Faith into the Tiber, and Ezio followed suit along with Desmond.

After having visited the Vatican Vault and escaped from the Vaticano District of Rome with his uncle, Ezio Auditore rode alongside Mario on horseback(with Desmond following but was having a hard time with his horse but was relieved when skipping days will not affect him), as the pair made their way back to Monteriggioni on a journey that would span four days.

Ezio: ...and then Minerva talked about the sun. She told of a disaster that occurred long ago and another that is coming.

Mario: Sometime far in future, vero (right)? Then we need not worry about it.

Ezio: Sì. (Yes.) Perhaps our work is finished.

Mario: Would that be so bad?

A cannonball crashed into the ground next to them as they rode toward the city gates, just missing them.

Ezio covering himself to avoid debris

Mario: We upgraded the arsenal while you were away.

Ezio: Ah. And it is now customary for you to fire cannon balls at visitors?

Mario: My apologies. We only installed them a few days ago. My men are still being trained in their use.

The two men reached the city gates and rode into Monteriggioni.

Woman: Welcome back, Ezio!

Ezio: Madonna. (Ma'am.)

Boy: Ezio! Look it is Ezio! Let me see!

Ezio: Buon giorno. (Good day.) It is good to be home.

Man: Felice anno nuovo! (Happy New Year!)

Ezio: This place just keeps getting better.

Mario: Thanks to you.

Mario and Ezio reached the stairs that led to the Villa Auditore and dismounted their horses. There, they met Claudia Auditore.

Claudia waiting for Ezio near to the villa

Claudia: Brother!

Ezio: Claudia, it is good to be home. How is mother?

Claudia: She's fine. I heard you were returning, but I am glad to see it with my own eyes. The Contessa (Countess) of Forlì is here to welcome you. I had no idea you were so famous!

Ezio: Caterina? Here?

Claudia: Is it finished, then? Is the Spaniard truly dead?

Ezio: Gather the others in Mario's study tonight. I'll explain everything there.

Mario: Steel yourself, Ezio. They will have many questions.

Ezio: Claudia, tell the Contessa (the Countess) I look forward to seeing her this evening.

Ezio was roaming around Monteriggioni. When Desmond entered Monteriggioni everyone was surprised at what he was wearing and his accent (since his clothes were modern and his accent sounded American.

Man: What the hell is he wearing?

Woman: Who is he?

Boy: I wonder what his pants are made out of?

Man 2: What's that on his ear and wrist?

Desmond: NOTHING!

Everyone was surprised at his accent. Desmond still followed Ezio even though he has a high profile but he managed to stay hidden until Ezio met up with Caterina Sforza.

Caterina: Buongiorno (Hello) Ezio.

Ezio: Caterina. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence here?

Caterina: I desire...an allegiance. The papal armies have resumed their march on Forlì. Your mercenaries would be a great asset to my cause.

Ezio: It is likely that I can give you what you seek. But we will talk later.

The two of them walked into the Villa's study, where Machiavelli, Mario, Claudia and Maria were waiting.

Ezio: Mother.

Ezio and Maria embraced.

Ezio's family along with Caterina and Machiavelli, in Mario's study

Ezio: Machiavelli. It is done. Though not, I think, as any of us expected. I entered il Vaticano (The Vatican) and faced Rodrigo. He used the power of the papal staff against me, but I defeated him. Combining the Staff and Apple, I gained access to the Vault. There, a moving painting of the goddess Minerva spoke. She told of a terrible tragedy to befall mankind in the future, but gave hope of lost temples that will provide aid to humanity. And then she called out to a phantom, Desmond, as if he were there, standing beside me. After her warning, she vanished.

Caterina: Amazing!

Claudia: I cannot imagine such wonders!

Machiavelli: The Vault did not house the terrible weapon we feared. This is good news!

Claudia: What of this goddess, this Minerva? Did she appear human?

Ezio: Yes, but her words proved otherwise. All of her kind died many years ago. I wish I could show you the magic she performed.

Mario: Who is Desmond and where are these temples Minerva spoke of?

Ezio: I do not know.

Mario: Perhaps we must search for them.

Machiavelli: Tell me how it ended with Borgia. Did Rodrigo beg forgiveness? Make excuses? Promise power in return?

Ezio: No. None of those things.

Machiavelli angered at Ezio's decision

Machiavelli: Interesting. I'm surprised he remained so composed.

Ezio: I let him live.

Desmond was ready to reveal himself.

Desmond: NO!

Ezio: Who are you?

Claudia: He seems to look like you, Ezio.

Desmond: My name is Desmond Miles. I'm an assassin from the year 2012. I can prove it too.

Ezio: Well prove it.

( Desmond flicks his hidden blade)

Mario: You are an assassin from the future but how did you get into the past?

Desmond: I was in a machine called the Animus but it malfunctioned and took me here in a physical form instead.

Machiavelli: Wait so why did you say no when Ezio said he killed Rodrigo.

Desmond: I KILLED RODRIGO! And yes, I'm the Desmond Minerva was talking about.

Ezio: So what is the message about.

Desmond: It is about the apocalypse.

Everyone was shocked.

Desmond: Don't worry, The exact date for the apocalypse to start is December 21, 2012. For me it is shocking.

Everyone was relieved.

Ezio: So why are you here in the first place.

Desmond: I was originally gonna use the Animus to get your Apple of Eden in one of your memories in the year 1506 to look for it in the modern ages.

Ezio: Why not I give you the Apple now.

Desmond: It doesn't work that way. I can only get out as soon as you store the Apple where nobody but me can find it.

Ezio: But where?

Desmond: That is something you need to know.

Machiavelli: I am gonna leave for Roma immediately to see if there is any other incoming threat.

Mario: Desmond, there is a spare bedroom you can use if you want to stay here.

Then they all ate dinner and praised Desmond for killing the Pope. After a while Ezio decided to go to sleep.

Desmond: Hey Caterina, Where are you going.

Caterina: I'm gonna go see Ezio

Ezio found a bathtub full of water, before undressing himself and settling in to the warm water.

Later on, Caterina came into Ezio's room and undressed to her underwear, before saying "Welcome home" and leaning towards him to kiss him, which led to the two sleeping together.

Desmond went outside to clear his head.

Desmond: Hey Rebecca, do you think you can skip the night to morning.

Rebecca: I'll see what I can do.

After Rebecca forwarded to next morning, Desmond saw a lot of guards entering Monteriggioni and Desmond knew he needed to warn Ezio. Desmond ran as fast as he can to Ezio's room.

Caterina: Ready to go again?

Ezio: You don't need to ask.

Caterina: One should always have the freedom to choose.

The two kissed, though Caterina soon heard an unusual noise.

Caterina: Shhh. What's that?

Desmond opened the door loudly and yelled…

Desmond: It's the Borgia. Both of you hurry up and dress up.

Desmond passed Ezio and Caterina some clothes and he gave Ezio his armor and weapons.

Exactly after they both quickly dressed up, a cannon went through the wall.

Ezio: Merda! (Shit!) I have to find Mario and rally the troops.

Caterina: My men are in the courtyard. I aim to lead them around back and flank our attackers.

Ezio: Desmond you coming?

Desmond: Yeah.

Ezio: Caterina, stay out of sight

Ezio and Desmond jumped out of the gaping hole in his room and climbed to the roof to assess the situation. However, Ezio nearly fell from the roof as he narrowly dodged another cannonball, which smashed into the tiles where he had been standing. From there, Desmond helped him up.

Ezio: Mario!

Mario: It's the Borgia!

Ezio: How did we not see this?

Mario: They must have massed to the east during the night. We need to hold them off until the townspeople have escaped.

Ezio: I will take care of it.

Mario: Both of you, use the cannons above the ramparts. I intend to lead a frontal assault.

Ezio: Do you have it?

Mario: I am keeping it safe. The Borgia must not be allowed to breach the walls until everyone is safely away. Insieme per la vittoria! (We stand together!)

Ezio and Desmond: Insieme. (Together.)

Ezio: Uncle... be careful.

Mario: I will.

Ezio mounted a horse while Desmond free-ran on the rooftops.

Ezio then rode through the city as it was bombarded by cannon fire, dodging the fleeing townspeople.

Woman 1: My children. Where are my children?!

Man 1: Where are we going?

Child: My mother. I can't find my mother.

Woman 2: Aiuto! Aiuto! (Help me! Help me!)

Man 2: Oh God. Where are you, Marcello?!

Woman 3: Run! Run!

A wall fell across Ezio's path as he approached the front gate, killing his horse, though he managed to jump off in time. Following this, the Assassin climbed up to the battlements and ran towards the cannons along with Desmond.

Man: Signor Auditore, thank God! We must hold them back until the villagers escape!

Ezio: Load the cannon and let my friend use the other one.

Man: Destroy their cannons, Signore (Sir)!

Man: We have lost everything.

Ezio: Aim carefully, we can't withstand this attack much longer!

(Ezio and Desmond were equally skilled at using the cannons)

Man: Nearly half the townspeople have made it out!

Man 2: You have saved them! ...Wait. Soldiers are climbing the walls! Signore (Sir), forget the cannons. You must stop them! Go! we will carry on here!

Ezio and Desmond skillfully slaughtered all the soldiers on the walls.

Man: They're breaching the gate!

Ezio: I take that route you take the alternate route.

Desmond: Fine.

Mario staggered through the gate and collapsed. Behind him were Cesare Borgia, Lucrezia Borgia, Juan Borgia the Elder, Octavian de Valois, Micheletto Corella and a group of soldiers. While Cesare sheathed his sword, Caterina and Mario were taken captive. Subsequently, as Ezio ran for the gate along the rooftops, arquebusiers took aim at him but Ezio killed most of them while Desmond was safely running through the alternate path.

Cesare: I know you're there, Ezio. The Pope told me about you and your little group of Assassins... and this.

Cesare held up an Apple of Eden, before signalling over to Octavian.

Cesare: Give me the gun his friend fashioned for us. We've had too much bloodshed. I think a cleansing is in order. So, consider this an invitation, from my family... to yours.

Simultaneously, Ezio was shot since he did not took out enough of the guards as he witnessed Cesare kill Mario, only to see Desmond save Mario and Caterina but eventually fainted due his injury.

Desmond disarmed Cesare's gun but not the Apple. Desmond told Mario to run as far as he can go and then he released Caterina and also told her to run. Desmond replaced Mario and Caterina as a captive.

Desmond: Let me go!

Desmond kicked the soldier that was holding him in the testicles and made a run for it.

Desmond hid in a nearby haystack as soon as he was unseen.

Ezio was dragged through the town by some mercenaries.

Ezio: Basta! (Stop!) I can walk.

Desmond tried to hid from the soldiers until he saw Ezio.

Desmond: Ezio!

One of the mercenaries broke his restraint.

Man: Look out! They are coming! Everyone retreat to the Villa!

Ezio: I cannot fight like this. Stand with me!

Ezio called for some mercenaries nearby. They fought their way toward the Villa and met Claudia as she backed away from more attackers. On the way they saw Mario and Caterina.

Ezio: Thanks for saving Mario and Caterina.

Caterina: Thanks Desmond

Mario: We are in your debt

Desmond: No problem.

Claudia: Ezio!

Ezio: Get inside the Sanctuary.

Claudia: Follow me!

Ezio, Desmond, Claudia, Caterina, and Mario reached Mario's study and made their way towards the Sanctuary entrance. At the entrance there were two men, a mercenary, and a man with an eyepatch named Paganino.

Paganino trying to escape along with the others

Mercenary: I will hold them back!

Ezio: Stop! Wait for us!

Paganino: We thought you had been killed, Ser Ezio.

Ezio: Not yet.

Paganino: Where does this passage lead?

Ezio: To the north, outside the city walls.

Paganino: I'm surprised it exists.

Ezio stepped on a raised stone in the floor, flattening it. A hidden wall moved to shut off the room from the remainder of the Villa.

Paganino: Let me through, I must go help the troops.

The man slipped through the gap to fight the invading soldiers. Ezio barricaded the hidden wall in place, sealing the Sanctuary. Ezio entered the Sanctuary where Maria and Claudia waited with a group of people in front of the Statue of Altaïr.

Claudia: Hurry Ezio!

Ezio: Where's mother? Is she all right?

Maria: I am here Ezio.

Desmond: Hey wassa-matta-you Altair.

Ezio: Be serious Desmond.

Desmond: Sorry.

Ezio along with Claudia, Caterina, Mario, and their mother.

Ezio: Grazie a Dio (Thank God).

Claudia: We could not leave without you.

Ezio: The way out will be dangerous. Protect our mother.

They emerged from the tunnel.

Man: The Borgia infantry are circling the town!

Ezio: Take mother and Caterina to Firenze.

Ezio turned towards a townsperson.

Ezio: Get me, Mario and Desmond a horse!

Claudia: You are not coming with us? Where are you three riding?

Ezio: To Roma.

Maria: Go, my son, destroy them... but remember for whom we Assassins fight.

Ezio, Mario, and Desmond mounted the horse and rode for Rome but Ezio collapsed from his injuries. Monteriggioni was left in ruins.


	2. The Awakening

**Previously: Desmond came to Ezio through the Animus and during the siege Mario and Caterina were saved by Desmond but Ezio is shot and Monteriggioni is in ruins.**

A few days later Ezio woke up in a house in Rome with a woman tending his wounds.

Margherita: Calmatevi (Calm down). The pain will end soon.

Ezio: Where have you brought me?

Margherita: Nowhere, Messere (Mister). Three men left you here.

Ezio: Did they say anything?

Margherita: Only this. You are to meet Messer (Mister) Machiavelli, Miles, and Auditore in front of the Mausoleo di Augusto. Let me help you get dressed.

Ezio put on Altair's Armour since he wore it during the siege and he did not lose it. Then Ezio went outside.

Ezio: Ah. Roma.

Margherita: Yes, or what is left of it since the Borgia came to power.

Ezio: And the Mausoleo?

Margherita: Unfortunately, you cannot see it from here.

Ezio: How about from the top of that church?

Margherita: Yes, but the stairs up are closed.

Ezio: That should not be a problem. Vi ringrazio di tutto quello che avete fatto per me, buona donna. Addio. (Thank you very much for everything you have done for me. Farewell, good woman).

Ezio walked until….

Ezio: I need to find a doctor. My arm! Merda! (Shit!) My back...

Ezio met with a doctor.

Ezio: Salute (Hello). I require medicine.

Doctor: Let me look. Someone your age cannot recover from a wound like this with medicine. Here is something to dull the pain; you will heal over time.

Ezio: Grazie. (Thank you).

Doctor: Four out of five doctors would suggest leeches, but they have not proven effective against such things. However, I can recommend several good colleagues around the city. Do you need anything else?

Feeling better, and now able to climb, run and fight again, Ezio left to climb up the church tower.

Ezio: "Someone my age." Imbecille... (Jerk...)

Ezio reached the view point and performed a Leap of Faith into a cartload of hay at the foot of the tower. He overheard a group of Borgia soldiers talking.

Borgia Soldier: Word has gone out that a peasant is resisting arrest. We will show him how things operate under the Borgia.

Ezio: My allies can wait.

Ezio came across a husband who had lost his wife, Livia, to one of the Borgia's minions, Il Carnefice. The husband wished to take her body down, however, he feared that the executioner would punish him.

On top of the hill at Il Carnefice's house, Ezio eavesdropped on a group of guards.

Borgia Solider: Nice work down there.

Il Carnefice: Not my best, but it's hard to make art with poor materials.

Ezio tried to attack Il Carnefice and his men but before he can do that, Desmond in the Roman assassin robes(the outfit Ezio was supposed to wear in Brotherhood) assassinated Il Carnefice before Ezio could make a move.

Desmond: Requiescat in pace. (Rest in peace.)

Ezio: I think we should become anonymous.

Desmond: Hey Ezio! Your awake.

Ezio and Desmond became anonymous after a short time.

Ezio: Nice robes.

Desmond: These robes make me look weird if I was still in the modern world but it helps me blend in here. Let's go to that Masoleum thing Niccolo told us to go to.

Ezio and Desmond arrived at the Mausoleo Di Augusto and walked over to meet Machiavelli and Mario.

Mario: Nipote(nephew)

Machiavelli: Ezio, what a surprise to see you here.

Ezio: I thought you had sent for me?

Machiavelli: Never. News of the Villa attack has spread across the city. We were certain that you were dead.

Ezio: Not yet, I am still very much alive.

Machiavelli: The Borgia must not discover that you escaped them. Follow me. Take care not to draw any undue attention.

Desmond: You mean Rodrigo is still alive.

Machiavelli: Apparently so. He might've survived your attack, Desmond.

They began to walk through the streets of Rome.

Machiavelli: You would be wise to purchase missing equipment. You will not live long in Roma without supplies.

Ezio: I have my blade.

Machiavelli: And the guards have their guns, courtesy of the Borgia. Fortunately, I can help you.

They stopped outside of a Blacksmith. Machiavelli gave a bag of money to Ezio.

Machiavelli: It's for armour and a dagger.

Ezio: I don't need it. I got Altair's armour and a Notched Cinquedea.

Machiavelli: Well then. Desmond you buy yourself armour and a dagger oh and also a sword.

Desmond: Fine.

Desmond purchased a Roman Spaulder, a Common Sword, and a Stiletto.

Blacksmith: That should do I hope... and please come back often!

Machiavelli: Bene. (Okay.) Now you three can survive the journey back to Firenze.

Ezio and the others: Perhaps. But we are not going to Firenze.

Machiavelli: Oh?

Ezio: There will be no peace until we rise up against the entire Borgia family and the Templars who serve them.

Desmond: I agree.

Machiavelli: I do not recall such brave talk at Monteriggioni.

Desmond: Well because I thought I already killed Rodrigo.

Machiavelli: Oh right.

Ezio: How could I have known that they would find me so quickly? And they try to kill Mario?

Machiavelli: Rodrigo surrounds himself with snakes and murderers. Even his daughter Lucrezia has been sharpened into one of his most artful weapons. But she pales in comparison to the man behind the Villa attack. He is ambitious, ruthless and cruel beyond imagining, the laws of men mean nothing to him. He murdered his own brother to take power. He knows neither danger nor fatigue. Those who do not fall by his sword clamor to join his ranks. The powerful Orsini and Colonna families have been brought to kneel at his feet and the King of France stands at his side.

Machiavelli informing about the stables

Ezio: Give me his name.

Machiavelli: Cesare, head of the Papal armies. What does he intend to do with this power? What drives the man? That I still do not know. But, Ezio, Cesare has set his sights on all of Italia, and at this rate he will have it.

Ezio: Is that admiration I hear in your voice?

Mario: Yeah Machiavelli.

Machiavelli: He knows how to exercise his will. A rare virtue in the world today.

They stopped nearby some disused stables.

Ezio: Should we not travel by horse? Roma is quite large.

Machiavelli: As Cesare's conquests in Romagna continue to succeed and the Borgia grow in power they have taken desirable areas of the city for themselves. (They both gaze upon a tower controlled by the Borgia.) We cannot use the stables here.

Ezio: Oh, the will of the Borgia is law now?

Machiavelli: What are you implying Ezio?

Ezio: Do not play dumb with me, Machiavelli.

Machiavelli: Do you have some kind of a plan?

Ezio: I am improvising.

Ezio moved to the foot of the tower, where a Borgia Captain stood with two guards. Desmond killed the guards while Ezio threw the Captain into some nearby scaffolding, crushing him to death as it collapsed around him. Ezio then returned to Machiavelli.

Machiavelli: Just because you both kill a few guards does not mean the people will grant access to the stables.

Ezio: You are right. We need to send a signal. Wait here.

Ezio then scaled the Borgia Tower and upon reaching the top, ignited the whole tower. Walking back to Machiavelli, Ezio threw aside the torch.

Machiavelli: It seems the stable is now available for purchase.

Ezio: After you.

Ezio and Desmond were roaming until….

Desmond: HEY GUYS DID YOU GET TO MONTERIGGIONI YET!

Ezio: What was that

Desmond: It's just my allies from the modern days.

Ezio: Well talk to them.

Lucy:(Through the Animus)How do we get in the sanctuary. The door is shut.

Desmond: Go outside and around Monteriggioni. See that cave, your gonna have to free-run around the cave to get in and and I think you need 2 people to do it since me and Ezio deactivated the ways. Or do something else like…ram the entrance or something.

Lucy: Fine.

Then the modern gang rammed the door but it took several hours to get the van inside Mario's study. Then after that the 3 splitted to bring electricity to the Sanctuary by inserting power splitters into four electrical power boxes located around Monteriggioni, which would allow them to divert small amounts of power from each source. After that problem was sorted, Desmond continued with trying to get out of the Animus and assisting Ezio with liberating Rome.

Desmond: I think we should return to Mario and Machiavelli.

Ezio: I agree.

They returned to Mario and Machiavelli.

Ezio: Are the stables done renovating?

Machiavelli: Yup.

Ezio and Desmond both mounted horses along with Mario and Machiavelli.

Machiavelli: You excel at opening wounds, Ezio, but can you also close them?

Ezio: I intend to heal the sickness, not treat its symptoms.

Machiavelli: Stop sparring with me.

Ezio: Fine. Let us talk openly then. Rodrigo Borgia's death would not have solved anything.

Machiavelli: I am inclined to disagree.

Ezio: Look at this city, the center of Borgia and Templar rule. Killing one man will not change things. We need to take away the source of their power.

Machiavelli: Are you suggesting we appeal to the people?

Ezio: Maybe.

Machiavelli: Relying on the people is like building on the sand.

Ezio: You are wrong. Our belief in humanity rests at the heart of the Assassin Brotherhood.

A thief ran past, and stole Ezio and Desmond's money bag.

Machiavelli: (amused) He must be from your inner circle. Go. Get back what he has stolen from both of you.

Ezio and Desmond got off their horse, and Machiavelli turned to leave.

Machiavelli: Me and Mario will wait at the Campidoglio (Capitoline Hill). I am meeting a contact there.

Ezio and Desmond started to chase the thief.

Ezio: Give me back my money! Come back here!

Desmond: Cough up my money you dirty bastard!

Thief: You are making a big mistake.

Ezio caught the thief and got their money back.

Ezio: Get out of here before we regret sparing your life.

Desmond: Fuck off you little thief.

Ezio and Desmond went to meet Machiavelli and Mario again.

Machiavelli: Did you liberate your money from our friend?

Ezio and Desmond: We did.

Machiavelli: A small victory.

Ezio: They add up. And in time, with work, we'll have a few dozen more.

Machiavelli: And in time, Cesare's gaze will return to us and we'll be broken again. Now, where is my contact, Vinicio? He should have already intercepted the letter. Follow me.

Ezio, Desmond, Mario, and Machiavelli climbed on to their horses. As they rode, Machiavelli notices a guard.

Machiavelli: Look at these facades masquerading as government. The Pope is very clever to keep this place in business. It fools your friends the people quite easily.

Mario: When did you become so cynical?

Machiavelli: I merely describe the reality of Roma today. But all may not be lost. The good news is that we have allies in the city. How much longer this will last, however, I cannot say.

As they approached the Colosseum, Machiavelli noticed his spy being threatened by a few guards.

Guard 1: He was attempting to steal official Vatican mail.

Vinicio: Perdonatemi, Signore (Pardon me, Sir) You must be mistaken.

Guard 2: Who are you working for, ladro (thief)?

Vinicio: I am working for no one.

Guard 3: Then no one will care what we do to you.

Ezio, Mario, Desmond, and Machiavelli then went to save the contact.

Vinicio: Grazie! (Thank you!)

Machiavelli: Where is it?

Vinicio: The courier still has the letter.

Machiavelli: Ezio, stop him! Find me at the Terme!

Ezio and Desmond both got the letter the courier held. After retrieving the letter from the Borgia courier, Ezio and Desmond returned to deliver it to Niccolò Machiavelli. When Ezio and Desmond arrived at the Esquilino, he heard howls in distance and prepared for the impending battle. Several men dressed in wolf pelts surrounded him, though they were no match for the Assassins, as all of them fell to their blades without managing to harm them both.

Desmond: We make a pretty good team.

Ezio: Grazie(Thanks).

Desmond: Where the hell did those murderers come from.

They looked around in the darkness, and found what looked like an entrance to a tunnel.

Ezio: They must have come from in here.

Desmond: I agree.

After his encounter with the Followers of Romulus, Ezio and Desmond entered Nero's Golden Palace which was situated beneath the Terme di Traiano. They explored the ruins and solved some puzzles. Finally after 5 minutes, he arrived in a room filled with treasures. Ezio and Desmond searched the treasures, taking what he could. He retrieved one of the Scrolls of Romulus, which had a key attached to it.

Then noticing an exit, they both left the underground palace to rendezvous with Machiavelli. However, he was surprised to find Machiavelli waiting for him. Machiavelli told Ezio and Desmond about the Followers, who he suspected work for the Borgia. Machiavelli then led them both to a tunnel, which took them to the Tiber Island Hideout, where they were greeted by Mario and Fabio Orsini.

Fabio: Ben trovato (Hello), Niccolò! Ah! Ser (Sir) Ezio, a pleasure. Fabio Orsini, at your service. I've heard a great deal about you from my cousin — Bartolomeo d'Alviano.

Ezio: He is a fine warrior.

Fabio: And who are you.

Desmond: I'm Desmond Miles. I'm an ally to the order.(Trying to speak in an Italian accent)

Machiavelli: Fabio has lent us an unused storeroom on Isola Tiberina (Tiber Island).

Fabio: I know you were used to better accommodations in Toscana —

Ezio: It is perfect.

Fabio: Bene (good). Then, I am off to begin preparations for Romagna. Today, Cesare commands my men, but soon, I hope, we will be free.

Fabio left the room.

Machiavelli: Now, I propose we begin planning our assault on the Borgia.

Ezio: Oh, you think we are ready for such an attack?

Desmond, Mario, and Machiavelli: Sì. (Yes.)

Ezio: Are you also unaware that the Borgia have captured the Apple of Eden?

Machiavelli: How could we have lost the Apple?

Mario: It's my fault. But I lived because of the efforts of Desmond.

Then Ezio and Machiavelli went out.

Ezio: So, you do not know what goes on with our enemies. Do we at least have an underground here to work with?

Machiavelli: Hardly. Our mercenaries are ensnared in a losing battle with Cesare's French allies. We have girls working for us in a brothel frequented by cardinals and other important Romans, but the Madame there is lazy and would rather attend parties than further our cause.

Ezio: What about the city's thieves? Do they have a guild?

Machiavelli: Sì (Yes), but they refuse to talk to us. I don't know why.

Ezio walked towards the door.

Machiavelli: What are you going to do?

Ezio: Make some friends.

While Ezio and Desmond were roaming around Desmond decided to tell the truth.

Desmond: Hey Ezio, I need to tell you about my ancestors.

Ezio: And who is it.

Desmond: You are.

Ezio was shocked

Desmond: I'm your great great great great nipote(grandson)

Ezio: I gotta tell them.

Ezio ran to the hideout with Desmond trying to chase him.

Ezio got in the hideout first with Mario and Machiavelli inside.

Ezio: DESMOND IS MY GREAT GREAT GREAT NIPOTE (GRANDSON)!

Mario: That's not possible.

Ezio: I think that machine, Animus was used to explore ancestor's memories but why would he need to explore my memories.

Desmond: Because we're losing this war! (looking exhausted)

Ezio: How?

Desmond: The Templars got most pieces of Eden and if they get your Apple in the modern times, we're doomed so we used your memories to try to get the Apple first and to train me and I'm sorry for exploring you memories.

Ezio: Tutto bene (alright) I forgive you for exploring my memories we will cooperate with this and besides maybe without you, Caterina and Mario would have been dead in the siege.

Desmond: Thanks for forgiving me.

Ezio: When did you start exploring my memories.

Desmond: When you were 17 up until you faced Rodrigo.

Ezio: Tutto bene(alright).

Ezio: Who else are your ancestors?

Desmond: Altair.

Everyone was shocked that Desmond was Altair's ancestor.

Ezio: But that could only mean I'm a descendant of the great Altair.

Desmond: No you are not. I'm a direct descendant you are not.

Ezio: Oh.

Desmond: Anyway let's continue on with our mission.

Later Ezio and Desmond arrived at the door of the Thieves Guild, seeking the aid of their thieves. Here, they met La Volpe, Ezio's old ally and leader of the guild.

La Volpe: Ezio!

Ezio: La Volpe. I am surprised to see you. Oh yeah meet my…..apprentice, Desmond.

La Volpe: Nice to meet you Desmond.

Desmond: Good to meet you too. (In Italian accent)

La Volpe: And why have you appeared at my door? Wait, I know the answer.

Ezio: You always do.

La Volpe: You want to put my spies to work.

Ezio: Then, join me.

La Volpe: In aiding Machiavelli? No thank you. That man is a traitor to our Order.

Desmond: I did not know he was a traitor.(Italian accent)

Ezio: A serious allegation, coming from a thief. What is your proof?

La Volpe: He was an ambassador to the Papal court and traveled as the personal guest of Cesare himself. I also know he abandoned you right before the Villa attack.

Ezio: Machiavelli may not please all tastes, but he is an Assassin, not a traitor.

La Volpe: I am not convinced.

A thief whispered into La Volpe's ear.

La Volpe: Ah. He is meeting someone in the Trastevere right now. Care to accompany me?

Ezio: I will follow...

Desmond: Me too.

While going to the market…

Desmond: Seriously, I'm an apprentice? I know all your moves.

Ezio: Sorry I needed to think fast.

Ezio, Desmond, and La Volpe reached the market and waited, hidden on the rooftops. They saw three Borgia guards and Machiavelli in the alley below.

La Volpe: What do you make of that?

One of the guards gave Machiavelli a letter, he took it, and promptly left the alley. A group of thieves attacked the guards. One of the thieves was injured in the assault and was unable to move. Two crossbowmen advanced onto the injured thief.

Claudio: Help!

Trimalchio: Volpe, my son Claudio has been injured!

Ezio: They are going to shoot him.

La Volpe: I will kill these. Go! Get the others. (Pointing towards a group of crossbowmen on the opposite roof.)

Ezio and Desmond killed all the guards in the ally, and approached Claudio.

Desmond: Quick hide from the guards.

Claudio: I cannot. They are going to kill me.

Ezio: Pay attention. Do what we do.

Ezio, Desmond, and Claudio moved along with the crowd unnoticed by the guards, they eventually reached the docks to meet Volpe and Trimalchio.

Trimalchio: Claudio! Molte grazie, Messere. (Thank you very much, Mister.)

Ezio: Keep out of sight for a while, intesi (understood)?

La Volpe: The guards are looking for you.

Ezio: I see they have posters up.

Desmond: Hey those uomo puttanae(whores) also gave me a poster.

La Volpe: Then rip them down. You can both pay the Heralds a few florins to silence them.

Ezio: Or we can eliminate witnesses.

La Volpe: You know how to disappear.

After losing their notoriety, Ezio and Desmond returned to Volpe.

La Volpe: What a night this has been.

Ezio: Volpe, listen to me. I know what we saw, but you have nothing to fear from Machiavelli, I am sure of it.

La Volpe: I have you to thank for saving Claudio's life. If you believe Machiavelli remains loyal to the order, I trust you.

Ezio: So what of the thieves?

La Volpe: We had plans to repair this old building but, now that you and I are working together, I would like to know what you think.

Ezio: We need to make sure the Borgia stay away. Perhaps it could look like an inn.

La Volpe: Yes. Hmm, I like that idea.

Ezio: Then I will make it so.

Ezio consulted an architect about the repairs for the building. When they were complete, he and Desmond paid a visit to La Volpe and his new inn.

La Volpe: Welcome. Ezio and Desmond, to La Volpe Addormentata (The Sleeping Fox).

Ezio: The inn looks perfect. No one will ever suspect its real purpose.

La Volpe: The guild will be run from here. Visit me whenever you like. There might be objectives to pursue that will help our cause in the city. (La Volpe shows Ezio into a side room).

Ezio: I see you thieves compete against each other.

La Volpe: You can participate, if you wish. Perhaps you will show them a thing or two. Ah yes , I forgot. We have gambling. It is a great source of income, especially since we ensure that the Borgia guards lose.

Ezio: One last thing, I need your spies to find the Apple. It has been taken from us.

La Volpe: We are searching the city for it already.

Ezio: Molto bene (Very good). Come to Isola Tiberina (Tiber Island) with your findings.

La Volpe: I shall.

Desmond: Where shall we go next?

Ezio: To the barracks.

After a while Ezio and Desmond arrived at the barracks.

Bartolomeo: Ezio Auditore! Come in, come in. I'll kill you if you don't.

Ezio: Bartolomeo!

Bartolomeo: And who is this guy? He kinda looks like you.

Ezio: It's my apprentice, Desmond and don't mind the similarities.

Desmond: Good to meet you.(Still Italian Accent)

Bartolomeo: Wait here. You have to meet my wife. Pantasilea! Pantasilea! Where is she?

Ezio: Did you check behind the table?

Bartolomeo: Ahhh. Here she is!

Pantasilea: Piacere di conoscervi .(Nice to meet you both.)

Ezio and Desmond: Charmed. Truly.

Bartolomeo: Now, we talk about war.

Ezio: How goes the fight against the French?

Desmond: Yeah?

Bartolomeo: Bene. (Good.) My men are holding their own.

Ezio: Machiavelli seemed to think things were more difficult.

Bartolomeo: You know Machiavelli. He—

Mercenary: Abbiamo bisogno del vostro aiuto! (We need your help!)

Bartolomeo: Scusatemi. (Excuse me.) Throw me Bianca!

Bartolomeo left the room.

Pantasilea: Ezio. Let me get straight to the point. The fight is not going well. We have been attacked on both sides. Borgia on one, French on the other. But know this; the Borgia position is weak. If you can defeat them, we can concentrate our forces on the French front.

Ezio: I think I know a way to help. Thank you for disclosing this to me Madonna (Madame) d'Alviano.

Pantasilea: It is the least a wife can do to help her husband.

Ezio walked into the courtyard to find the Borgia guards and Bartolomeo's mercenaries in combat. On seeing Ezio, the Borgia Captain fled to the protection of his tower.

Mercenary: Someone! Stop their leader before he gets to the tower!

Desmond gave cha se after the fleeing Captain and successfully assassinated Battista Borgia. Ezio saw what Desmond did then Ezio proceeded to destroy the Borgia tower, eliminating their influence over the area, before returning to the barracks to see Bartolomeo and Pantasilea.

Bartolomeo: Ezio. We sent those luridi codardi (fucking cowards) running for the hills!

Ezio: Yes, we did with a little help from Desmond.

Bartolomeo: Now that the Pope's dogs have fled, I will be able to draw more men to the fight. But first, I want to reinforce our barracks.

Ezio: Who will take care of this?

Bartolomeo: I'm no good with these things. You are the educated oneand Desmond must be too , you approve the plans!

Ezio: Va bene (Okay), but in return I need to know Cesare and Rodrigo's every move. Can your men track them for me?

Bartolomeo: Of course!

Ezio and Desmond consulted an architect regarding the renovation of the barracks, and after the refurbishments were complete, both assassins paid a visit.

Bartolomeo: Isn't she a thing of beauty?

Desmond: Very impressive.

Ezio: Indeed

Bartolomeo: More men join us everyday. It has become very competitive, which is just the way I like it. As you can see, this board shows the ranks of our top warriors. Prove your skills and you will move up the list.

Ezio: Shouldn't I already be at the top?

A mercenary calls up from the basement.

Mercenary: Gian's fighting downstairs!

Bartolomeo: If you are looking to show off, we also have fights. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got money on this match.

Ezio and Desmond leaves the barracks and Pantasilea begins to talk to him in the courtyard.

Pantasilea: Where is Bartolomeo?

Ezio: At the fight downstairs.

Pantasilea: He has such an aggressive view of the world. However, strategy is equally important. Take these carrier pigeons for example: Each one sent from Machiavelli bears the name of an important Templar in Roma. Eliminate them and you will have more of an impact than a battle ever could.

Ezio: Thank you, Madonna (Madame). Can you ask Bartolomeo to come see me at Isola Tiberina (Tiber Island) with a report about Cesare and Rodrigo's whereabouts?

Pantasilea: He will be there.

Desmond: Were are we going next?

Ezio: To the Brothel

Desmond: In the future we call it a strip club and those courtesans we call them prostitutes.

Ezio: You don't say.

Then they went to the Brothel.

Courtesan: Welcome to the Rosa in Fiore (Blooming Rose), strangers.

Ezio: Salve (Hello). Would you be kind enough to call the owner for me?

Courtesan: Madonna Solari is not in.

Ezio: Do you know where she is?

Courtesan: I —

A second courtesan ran towards them, screaming.

Lucia: Aiuto! Aiuto! (Help! Help!) Madonna Solari —

Courtesan: Lucia. We thought you were gone for good!

Lucia: The men took us on a ship. They released me, but she —

Desmond: Got Solari

Ezio: Who took you on a ship?

Lucia: Slave traders Messere (Mister). Near Isola Tiberina (Tiber Island). They want coin in exchange for her life.

Ezio: We will get her back.

Ezio Auditore went to deliver the ransom to the slave traders. Upon arrival at the docks, Ezio saw a slaver holding a knife against Solari's neck.

Slave trader: Are you here for the whore?

Solari: Aiutatemi! (Help me!)

Ezio: I have your money. Let her go.

Slave trader: No, take it up with Cesare.

The slaver slit Solari's throat, killing her, then ordered his men to attack Ezio. Ezio and Desmond swiftly eliminated all of the slavers and took his money back.

Later, Ezio returned to the brothel to inform the courtesans about the fate of Solari. However, he was surprised to see his mother,sister, and Caterina Sforza waiting for him.

Ezio: Mother? Sister? Caterina?

Maria: Ezio. Ser (Sir) Machiavelli said that you and Desmond and Mario might be here.

Ezio: What are you doing in Roma? Has Firenze been attacked?

Claudia: No. Or, rather, I do not know. We did not go to Firenze.

Ezio: Why?

Caterina: Ezio, we want to help.

Ezio: We were trying to help you by sending you all to Firenze.

Courtesan: Where is Madonna Solari?

Ezio: She's dead.

Courtesan: Merda. (Shit.)

Lucia: What now? Will we have to close?

Ezio: You cannot close. I need your help.

Courtesan: Messere (Mister), without someone who can run things, we are finished.

Claudia: I'll do it.

Ezio: You do not belong here, Claudia.

Claudia: I know how to run a business. I ran Uncle Mario's for years.

Ezio: This is different.

Maria: What alternative do you have, Ezio?

Ezio: You do this Claudia and you are on your own.

Claudia: I've been on my own for twenty years.

Ezio: Fine. I intend to repair the brothel. This place is a real mess. And I want your courtesans to help fight Cesare .

Claudia: You can count on us.

Ezio and Desmond consulted an architect regarding the renovation of the brothel. After the renovations were complete, Ezio paid a visit to the brothel.

Claudia: Welcome to the Rosa in Fiore (Blooming Rose), as you can see, the most popular brothel in Roma.

Ezio: Me and Desmond's money went well invested.

Claudia: Here I keep a list of the skills taught to my girls.

Claudia pointed to a board on the wall.

Ezio speaking with Maria and Claudia

Ezio: You are not teaching them much.

Claudia: Think you can do better?

Ezio: Nessun problema. (No problem.)

Maria: Ezio, the Borgia make it difficult for Claudia's girls. There are several things you can do to that would aid them...

Ezio: I will keep that in mind. Anything else?

Claudia: No. Ezio —

her Ezio: Bene. (Good.) Come to see me at Isola Tiberina (Tiber Island).

Ezio: And Caterina: your men will still be a great addition to the war against Cesare. Come join us in Isola Tiberina (Tiber Island).

Caterina: Desmond.

Desmond: What?

Caterina: Thank you again. I am forever in your debt for saving me from Cesare

Desmond: Don't mention it.

Caterina: You also look like Ezio.

Desmond: Don't mind the appearance.

They all went back to Tiber Island to where Ezio was updated with various reports from Bartolomeo d'Alviano, Claudia Auditore da Firenze, La Volpe and Niccolò Machiavelli.

Ezio: Machiavelli. We must talk.

Machiavelli: Yes. I secured something of great worth from one of my contacts. We now have the names of several Templar agents Cesare has recruited to terrorize Roma.

Ezio: How do me and Desmond find them?

Machiavelli: I can give you a general location. I suggest looking for signs of distress nearby. Perhaps you will uncover citizens who can point you in the right direction. My contact will continue searching for more names.

Ezio: This information came from a city guard?

Machiavelli: Yes. How did you know?

Ezio: Lucky guess. Grazie (Thank you).

Machiavelli: Claudia, Bartolomeo and La Volpe are waiting for you inside. I can't imagine how you did it.

Ezio: Virtú (Virtue), Machiavelli.

Machiavelli: Virtú? (Virtue?)

Ezio entered another room of the Guild, where the others were waiting.

Ezio: What have you discovered?

Bartolomeo: That bastardo (bastard) Cesare is in the Castel Sant'Angelo with the Pope.

La Volpe: My spies tell me that the Apple has been secreted to someone for study. I am working on determining his identity.

Machiavelli: Bene (Good). So the Castello it is. Roma will heal quickly with Cesare and Rodrigo gone.

Ezio: Only if the opportunity to assassinate them arises will I take it.

Machiavelli: Do not repeat your mistake in the Vault Ezio and Desmond. You must kill them now and Desmond, make sure he is actually dead.

Bartolomeo: I'm with Machiavelli, Ezio. We should not wait.

La Volpe: Bartolomeo is right.

Claudia: They must pay for what they've did to us

Ezio: Do not worry. They will die. You have me and Desmond's word.

Ezio approached an architect within the main chamber of the Guild.

Architect: Ser Ezio, I represent the combined resources of Bartolomeo d'Alviano, Claudia Auditore and La Volpe. Through my associates spread across the city you can channel your florins to any part of the underground you desire. You may have seen notices posted around Roma which allow you to purchase buildings. Income from your new tenants will be deposited with bookkeepers as well as additional profit from renovations. Bookkeepers can be found throughout the city.

Ezio: Molto bene. (Very good.)

Before everyone was about to leave, Ezio announced something….

Everyone before you go, I need to tell you all a secret.

Caterina, Bartolomeo, Claudia, La Volpe, and Maria all listened.

Ezio: Everybody knows Desmond as my temporary apprentice from the future right?

Caterina: Yes.

Ezio: I just need to tell you Desmond is not my apprentice but is my great great great grandson from the future.

Everyone especially Claudia and Maria was shocked.

**To Be Continued**


	3. The Initiation

**Previously: Ezio told all of his allies and family who Desmond is.**

Ezio: Yes, this is true.

Claudia and Maria hugged Desmond.

Desmond: It's true.

Claudia: No wonder he looks like Ezio.

Caterina: And fights like him.

Maria: And has the same attitude as Ezio when he was younger.

Desmond: Hey Ezio, aren't we gonna go to the Castel?

Ezio: Right.

Ezio, Machiavelli, and Desmond both went to the Castel Sant'Angelo.

Machiavelli: You are here for Cesare and Rodrigo.

Ezio: Bene.(okay)

Desmond: How are we supposed to get in this heavily guarded Castel? It wasn't so heavily guarded when I first came here.

Ezio: Follow.

Desmond followed Ezio at crossig the Tiber river and entered the Castel grounds via the Papal Guards' training square. He overheard a conversation between Cesare, Octavian de Valois, Juan Borgia the Elder and Micheletto Corella.

Desmond: It's those fuckers that nearly captured me.

Ezio: Silencio.(Silence)

Cesare: Forget the Pope, you answer only to me. Roma is the pillar that holds our entire enterprise aloft. She cannot waver. Which means neither can you.

Octavian: What of il Vaticano (The Vatican)?

Cesare: That tired old men's club? Play along for now, but soon we will have no need of them.

Juan: He's left us Roma.

Micheletto: She'll be in good hands.

Ezio scaled the inner walls of the Castel and stopped to listen at a window. Inside, Cesare met with Lucrezia.

Lucrezia: Cesare.

Cesare: Lucrezia.

The pair kissed intimately.

Cesare: Have you talked to the Pope about the funds requested by my banker?

Lucrezia: He is away from the Castello, and he might need some convincing when he returns.

Cesare: That shouldn't be a problem, should it?

Lucrezia: No. Only... it gets quite lonely here. You and I spend so little time together these days, busy as you are with your OTHER conquests.

Cesare: Soon, once I have secured the throne of Italia, you are going to be my queen, and your loneliness will be a thing of the past.

Lucrezia: I cannot wait.

Cesare: Behave yourself while I am gone.

Cesare left, and Ezio turned to look towards the gate of the Castel Sant'Angelo.

Guard: Open the gate! The Captain General is leaving for Urbino! Buona fortuna, (Good fortune) Padron Cesare!

Ezio: Machiavelli is going to be very disappointed.

As they were about to leave the guards saw them

Guards: Assassini!

Ezio and Desmond had to fight their way out of the Castel so they will not be followed. Then suddenly there was a loud noise and explosion at the Castello.

Ezio: What was that?

Desmond: I don't know.

Guard: Quick! Back to the Castello!

Desmond and Ezio both mounted nearby horses to get back to Tiber Island.

Ezio and Desmond entered the Assassins Guild on Tiber Island. Ezio saw Caterina.

Caterina: Ezio. Desmond.

Ezio: Where is Machiavelli and Mario?

Caterina: I could not find him but Mario went to help Bartolomeo.

La Volpe walked over to join them.

Machiavelli suddenly appeared and joined them.

Machiavelli: Caterina.

La Volpe: Care to tell us where you have been?

Machiavelli: Looking for Ezio. What of Cesare and Rodrigo?

Ezio: Cesare rode off before I could get close to him and Rodrigo was somewhere else entirely.

Machiavelli: That is odd. Rodrigo is usually at the Castello.

La Volpe: Very odd indeed.

Machiavelli: What a waste.

Ezio: With Cesare gone to Urbino, we must build our forces.

Machiavelli: I thought we intended to strike now?

Caterina: Impossible. Cesare commands a massive army in Romagna. You would never reach him.

Ezio: I say we work here. In Roma. Erode the Borgia's influence while restoring our own. And in fact, I want to begin right now. Volpe, bring Claudia and Bartolomeo d'Alviano here. Machiavelli, meet me outside. Desmond, you coming?

Desmond: Nah I'd rather stay here for a while.

Ezio and Machiavelli walked together crossing a bridge over the Tiber River.

Ezio: Look. The Borgia rob everything from the people to maintain power.

Machiavelli: What do you intend to do?

Ezio: We will recruit them to our cause.

Machiavelli: You can not be serious.

Ezio: To win this war, Machiavelli, we need loyal soldiers. By recruiting enemies of the state, we arm those who have been disarmed by the Borgia.

Machiavelli: Go then. Recruit our first novices.

Ezio walked off into the streets to find citizens in need, who were being troubled by the Borgia. He fought with the citizens and together they defeated the Borgia.

Man: Assassin!

Ezio: The Liberation of Roma has begun. If you choose to flee, do so now, but if you choose to fight, stand with me against the Borgia.

Man: I am tired of hiding in the shadows. I will join you.

Ezio: Then seek Niccolò Machiavelli on Isola Tiberina (Tiber Island) and we will make you one of us. Their lies will no longer mask your truth.

**Earlier in the hideout with Desmond and Caterina.**

Desmond: So, why did I see you fuck my ancestor.

Caterina: Desmond, that night at the Villa. I had to ensure my allegiance with Ezio to protect Forlì. Do you understand?

Desmond: So you used him?

Caterina: Yes. Please don't tell Ezio or he will be very mad.

Desmond: You have my word.

After recruiting his apprentices, Ezio followed a trail of blood to two courtesans, one of them deceased.

Ezio: Who did this?

Courtesan: That monster, Malfatto!

Ezio: Did you see him?

Courtesan: That way!

The courtesan pointed to Ezio's right, directing him towards the path that Malfatto had fled to, before turning back to her lifeless friend.

Courtesan: Oh, Mina. I told you not to come out here...

Ezio followed the signals that the courtesans of the district gave him, finally locating Malfatto, before ordering one of his apprentices to assassinate him. Following this, Ezio gave Malfatto his last rites.

Ezio: Requiescat in pace (Rest in peace).

Out of habit, Ezio reached down to close Malfatto's eyes, only to realize his face was covered by a mask. Knowing this, the Assassin lifted his hand away.

After killing Malfatto, Ezio walked up to a crying boy, who was sitting on a small pier.

Ezio: Bambino (little man), why do you cry?

Boy: They're going to take my mama on a boat ride. They say I will go on the next one.

Ezio: Who?

Boy: A man from the castle came with guards and arrested us. He scared me.

Ezio: They are scary. But you look very brave.

Boy: Will you bring my mama back?

Ezio: Where did they take your mother?

Boy: Down that street.

Ezio: Good. Do you have a place to go for now?

Boy: My uncle's.

Ezio: Go there. Do not stop to talk to anyone!

The boy ran off to his uncle's house, on which Ezio began to search for Silvestro Sabbatini. On spotting him, the Assassin followed Silvestro to the Colle Palatino, where he had been keeping his slaves captive, before eavesdropping on a conversation.

Silvestro: We must ensure the kidnappings continue.

Valencia: But children, Silvestro.

Silvestro: To secure his reign, Cesare needs to control the populace. Fear keeps them quiet.

Valencia: I can hardly look at you.

Silvestro: Please, Valencia. Soon all this will be behind us.

Valencia: Are you afraid of him?

Silvestro: Who? I am afraid of no one.

Valencia: Did he do that to your hand?

...My apologies, that was out of line.

Silvestro: Please go.

Valencia: I am sorry.

Valencia left the area.

Silvestro: I will have her killed. No, I will kill her myself.

The puttana (whore)! How dare she speak of my hand?

Ignorant fool, she has never served a higher cause.

Ezio made his presence known to Silvestro.

Silvestro: Surrender, and you will live.

Get in behind him!

Careful, this one bites.

Ezio called for his apprentices, who swiftly assassinated Silvestro.

Ezio: Requiescat in pace. (Rest in peace.)

After assassinating Silvestro, Ezio heard an unknown voice calling to him.

Voice: Pst. Ezio! Over here. Ezio! Come here.

Ezio: Chi è lá? (Who is there?)

Ezio searched for the mysterious voice, and approached an anachronically placed cardboard box, when Leonardo appeared behind him.

Leonardo: Ezio!

Ezio: Leonardo!

Leonardo: I knew you were behind the break-in at Sant'Angelo! It is good to see you, friend.

Ezio: Come here.

The two embraced.

Leonardo: Forgive me. The Borgia have commandeered my services. Actually, they would have killed me had I refused.

Ezio: What do they want?

Leonardo: War machines. I have constructed weapons for all the Borgia guards and other terrible monstrosities besides. They are very well designed, Ezio. Here. The names of the Templars overseeing their construction. Cesare intends to supply his army with my creations. You must dismantle them.

Ezio: Grazie (Thank you). I will take care of the plans and the machines.

Leonardo: There is far graver news, I am afraid. They have the Apple.

Ezio: Yes, I know. I gave the Apple to Mario but my friend saved him along with Caterina but not the Apple.

Leonardo: And who is your friend?

Ezio: Desmond. I want you to meet him sometime. He has skills. And about the Apple

Leonardo: I am sorry, Ezio. Cesare left it in my hands to study, to make it work. Then Rodrigo took it from me, I know not where.

Ezio: I will recover it in time. Leonardo, ca you remake my Codex inventions for my friend, Desmond?

Leonardo: Hmm. Remaking them will be easy, I never forget a design. But you must compensate me for the raw material.

Ezio: Really? They are not paying you at il Vaticano (the Vatican)?

Leonardo: Very... very little. If we are to do this, we must appear to not meet at all.

Leonardo marking a bench with a drawing

Ezio: A hand pointing?

Leonardo: It's pointing to where you or Desmond should sit. So, sit!

Ezio: Yes, maestro.

Ezio sat and Leonardo followed. After this, Ezio chose one of the Codex weapons to be created by Leonardo and compensated him for the materials.

Ezio: Make the second hidden blade.

Leonardo: Wait here. I will be back soon. I must return to my workshop.

Some time passed, before Leonardo returned with the invention.

Leonardo: And Ezio: What does Desmond look like so I can meet with him.

Ezio: He looks like me, only younger and no beard and shorter hair.

Leonardo I'll keep that in mind.

**Back at he hideout.**

Desmond: So, how did you meet Ezio (even though Desmond already knows what happened.)

Caterina: I met Ezio when…

Leonardo: Ezio! Here! Over here! Thank you, Ezio, you saved my life.

Ezio: I did what had to be done. You would have done the same.

Leonardo: I doubt it. Bravery is not my strong suit. I owe you a debt, brother.

Ezio: Di niente. (It's nothing.)

Captain: Tutti a bordo! Fra poco si salpa! (All aboard! We're leaving soon!)

Leonardo: That's our traghetto. (ferry.) Venezia awaits!

Captain: Where's your pass?

Ezio: What pass?

Leonardo: You don't have a pass?

Captain: You cannot enter Venezia without a pass.

Who invited you?

Ezio: Um... Nobody.

Captain: Basta! (Stop!) No pass, no entrance.

Ezio: Don't worry Leonardo. I'll come up with something.

Caterina: Don't just stand there! I need help!

Ezio searched for a boat to help the screaming woman.

Caterina: Dio del Cielo! Aiutatemi! (For Christ's sake! Help me!)

Qualcuno mi aiuti! Non so nuotare! (Somebody help me! I can't swim!)

Aiuto! Qualcuno mi faccia scendere da quest' affare! Aiutatemi! (Help! Someone get me off this thing! Help me!)

Ezio arrived with the boat.

Ezio: Madonna.

Caterina: Oh you're good. The ladies must like you.

Ezio: I wasn't looking to impress. Only to help someone in distress.

Caterina: Which is exactly why you impress. And you are Messer...?

Ezio: Auditore. But please, call me Ezio.

Caterina: I'm Caterina. Now, Ezio, we must find you suitable reward... Do you have any suggestions?

Ezio: There is, perhaps, something you could help me with.

Caterina: I'm all ears.

Caterina spoke with the captain.

Captain: Yes Signora... Whatever you say Signora...

Caterina turned to Ezio.

Caterina: He won't trouble you any more. I... took care of it.

Ezio: Thank you, Caterina.

Caterina: Perhaps we'll see each other again. Should you ever find yourself in the city of Forlì, it would be my pleasure to welcome you.

Ezio: I look forward to enjoying your hospitality.

Caterina: And that's how I met Ezio.

**Back to Ezio**

In pursuit of the first of Leonardo da Vinci's war machines, the machine gun, Ezio departed from Rome and journeyed through the countryside to Colli Albani. There, he infiltrated the factory of chariot-mounted machine guns, and discovered that various working prototypes of the machine were being manufactured.

Guard: Watch the weapon carefully. We must be ready to take it to safety should anything happen.

Avoiding the attention of the patrolling guards, Ezio reached a small workshop, where the machine's designs were kept. Burning the blueprints with a nearby torch, Ezio then proceeded to the main courtyard, where a functioning machine gun was under heavy guard.

The Assassin reached the stacks of gunpowder barrels piled beside the machine and lighted a fuse leading into them, before retreating to a safe distance. The resulting explosion of the gunpowder shattered the machine gun and immediately killed the men guarding it. However, the noise alerted the other guards who were within the building itself, and they swiftly made off with a second, horse-drawn prototype, attempting to salvage the project.

Guard: He's stealing the weapon!

Ezio promptly ran across the rooftops and mounted a nearby horse to give chase. Pursuing the machine gun through the woods and dodging the rapid bullet rounds fired at him, Ezio managed to catch up to the chariot and killed both the driver and the gunman posted on it. Though he was able to commandeer the machine, he was closely followed by several mounted guards and arquebusiers. As he fled, he managed to hold several of them back by slamming into them with the sides of the carriage.

However, as he drove the chariot deeper into the countryside, the number of guards only seemed to increase, and so Ezio took control of the machine gun itself. Shooting horses and riders alike, and only suffering minor set backs as the horses pulling the machine veered off of the road, Ezio successfully held off his pursuers.

Ezio: How many of you are there?

Nice try.

Go home! If you do not, all of you will die!

Upon escaping from the remaining guards, Ezio detached the pair of horses from the carriage, and rode to safety on the back of one as he ignited the gunpowder-laden chariot with his Hidden Gun.

Ezio: Il mondo è migliore senza di te! (The world is better without you!)

After that, Ezio returned to Rome.

On entering, Ezio saw Machiavelli standing next to a seated Caterina Sforza beside Desmond.

Machiavelli: Where have you been?

Desmond: Yeah where have you been?

Ezio: We all have our secrets. And Desmond, a gift from Leonardo.

Desmond: Sweet. (Desmond wore the second hidden blade.)

Machiavelli: I took the liberty of setting up a means of communication with your recruits. We send orders via carrier pigeon.

Ezio: Thank you, Machiavelli.

La Volpe and Claudia Auditore da Firenze entered the room and joined alongside the others.

La Volpe: Bartolomeo sends his apologies. The French have doubled their assault.

Ezio: Claudia.

Claudia: Ezio. Desmond.

Ezio: Alright. I have a plan to deal with the Borgia.

Machiavelli: We can either go after supplies or Cesare's followers.

Ezio: My plan is to attack both. If we cut off his funds, Cesare will lose his army and return without his men. So, I ask you, where does he get his money? Volpe?

Volpe: Agostino Chigi is the Pope's money-lender, but Cesare does business with someone else. As of now, all we know is that he is called The Banker.

Claudia: I know someone who owes The Banker money. Senator Egidio Troche comes in all the time and complains.

Ezio: Bene. (Good.) I will follow up on that lead.

Machiavelli: French soldiers are guarding the road back into the Castello. Once Cesare arrives, you will never get to him.

Ezio: I intend to kill the French general. With him dead, Bartolomeo will have the Frenchmen on the defensive and they will abandon their posts on the bridge.

Caterina: Even with those troops gone, the Papal Guard will continue to protect the inner gate.

Volpe: There is a side entrance. Lucrezia's latest plaything, Pietro, has a key.

Ezio: He was at the Castello.

La Volpe: Come see me later. I will have my thieves ascertain his location.

As the meeting came to an end, Ezio and Caterina slept together again. After that, Caterina went outside and mounted on a horse with Ezio still sleeping.

Desmond was on the top of the headquarters and saw Caterina leaving. Desmond free-ran dow to Caterina.

Desmond: Where are you going.

Caterina: I am going to get my men and my children to temporarily stay here.

Desmond: I wish you would stay longer. What about Ezio.

Caterina: Lie to him that I leave to be with my children and await the restoration of my lands.

Caterina began to ride off. As she did, she raised an arm into the air.

Caterina: Vittoria agli Assassini! (Victory to the Assassins!)

Desmond repeated the phrase as she reached the bridge in front of her, before turning around to depart.

Desmond: Vittoria agli Assassini. (Victory to the Assassins.)

Ezio woke up and got dressed and went outside.

Ezio: Where is Caterina?

Desmond: she left to be with my children and await the restoration of my lands.

Ezio: Okay. (Ezio obviously looked a little sad.)

After that Ezio and Desmond went to the Rosa in Fiore to talk with Claudia about the senator, Egidio Troche, as Ezio believed he had connections to the Banker.

Claudia: What do you both want ?

Ezio: You spoke of a Senator at the meeting.

Claudia: Find him on the Campidoglio, you do not need me.

Ezio: Once we kill the Banker, your girls must take his money back to the underground.

Claudia: Fine.

Ezio: Stay alert.

Ezio and Desmond went to the Campidoglio to find Egidio.

Ezio: Now, where is that Senator?

Civilian: Why would we give our money to Egidio? We know what he intends to do with it.

Ezio found the Senator talking with three guards.

Guard 1: No more arguing.

Guard 2: Your bill has come due.

Egidio: Make an exception for an old man.

Guard 1: No.

Guard 3: The Banker sent us to collect.

Egidio: I will have his money momentarily.

Guard 2: Not good enough.

The third guard started to punch Egidio. Ezio interrupted their assault of the Senator and Desmond hid Egidio while Ezio defeated the guards.

Egidio: Good Samaritans in Roma? I thought they were a dying breed.

Ezio: Senator Egidio Troche.

Egidio: I don't owe you both money too, do I?

Ezio: wer'e looking for Cesare's banker.

Egidio: Ha. Cesare Borgia? And you are?

Ezio: We are friends of the family.

Egidio: Cesare has a lot of friends these days. Unfortunately, I am not one of them.

Ezio: We can pay.

Egidio: Ma che meraviglia! (Well, isn't that something?) they both fight guards and they give away money. Where have you been all my life?

Ezio: We'd better get out of here.

Egidio: I know a place.

Ezio began to escort the Senator to a safe place while Desmond killed the guards.

Egidio: You're going to have to protect me though. The guards aren't being very friendly, if you know what I mean.

Ezio: Someone really wants you dead.

Egidio: A few months ago my brother Francesco, the Pope's Chamberlain – I know, I know, don't get me started – He told me of Cesare's plans for Romagna. I wrote to the ambassador of Venezia, warning him. The Senate has nothing to do these days, the Borgia have taken all the power. You know what it's like to not have un cazzo (fuck) to do? It changes a man. I admit I've been gambling, drinking.

Ezio: And whoring.

Egidio: Oh, you're good. Was it the perfume on my sleeve?

Ezio: Something like that.

Egidio: Senators used to petition about real issues, like unlawful cruelty, abandoned children. Now we write up legislation on the appropriate width of women's sleeves.

Ezio: Not you. You raise money for false causes to pay back your gambling debts.

Egidio: False causes! I am interested in pursuing them as soon as I am financially able to do so. You ever look at a grave and think "This is the most significant thing I will ever do?"

When they arrived at the first location, there were two guards on the entrance but Desmond killed them both.

Ezio: It is safe here, since your friend killed the guards.

Ezio and Desmond gathered 3,000 florins and handed them over to Egidio Troche to pay off his debt

Egidio: I cannot believe you would just do this.

Ezio: There is a condition.

Egidio: I knew it.

Ezio: Keep an eye on the politics of the city. I want you to report back to Maria at the Rosa in Fiore (Blooming Rose) about targets who are helping the Borgia.

Egidio: And what, you'll...make them disappear? The pezzo di merda (piece of shit) may hate me, but he's still family. Va bene (okay), we go.

Ezio: I will follow you to the Banker.

Ezio met Egidio Troche at the first meeting spot, where he eavesdropped on the conversation.

Guard: Egidio. It seems you are ready to die like a gentleman.

Egidio: I have the money.

Guard: Oh. That's different then. The Banker will be pleased. You came alone?

Egidio: Do you see anyone else here?

Guard: Follow me, furbacchione (wise-ass).

They began to travel to the second meeting place. Ezio followed them, unnoticed while Desmond killed guards that is near Ezio.

Egidio: Have you heard anything about my brother, Francesco?

Guard: Cesare is dealing with him.

Egidio: I hope he's all right. So what are you going to do with my money?

Guard: The Banker likes to treat his friends well.

Egidio replied sarcastically.

Egidio: How generous he is.

Guard: What did you say?

Egidio quickly apologized.

Egidio: Nothing.

Ezio and Desmond followed Egidio and the guards carrying the money chest to the Pantheon, and watched as Egidio and the guards went inside.

Guard: Egidio brought the money.

Luigi: Well, well. The Banker has a special evening planned. I will be delivering your payment. Give it here.

Egidio reluctantly handed the chest of money over.

Luigi: Hold him until I get back!

Ezio made a mental note.

Ezio: We better not lose sight of the money.

Desmond: Right.

Ezio proceeded to search for a way inside. The conversation between Egidio and the guards continued.

Egidio: Why not release me? I have paid.

Guard: He is counting the money. Until it is counted you cannot leave.

Ezio accessed the inside of the Pantheon via the opening in the roof.

Luigi: Now to go kill that Senator.

Ezio quickly climbed down and killed Luigi as he counted the money. He then changed into the guard's armor.

After impersonating the guard, Luigi Torcelli, Ezio Auditore went out.

Guard 1: Everything going well in there?

Guard 2: We have to go, Luigi, or we'll be late!

Ezio finished donning the deceased Luigi's armor. He picked up the money, and approached the guards and Egidio Troche.

Guard: The count is complete? Va bene. (Okay.) Kill him.

Ezio: No!

Guard: Lucky you. Luigi says he gets to live. Lead the way, boss.

Egidio left, shaken, but relieved. Ezio began to lead the guards through Rome while Desmond followed them through the rooftops. Depending on the route Ezio took, the guards would indicate whether or not he was going the right way.

Eventually Ezio and Desmond reached the Banker's party and handed the money over to a guard.

Two Borgia guards spoke to the disguised Ezio at the bridge close to the party, mistaking him for the guard captain he had killed.

Borgia Seeker: Hand me the chest, Luigi. I will bring it to the Banker.

Borgia Brute: You may enter.

The Brute allowed Ezio to enter, but stopped the other guards who accompanied him, while Desmond sneaked in.

Guard: We can't go in?

Brute: You have to patrol by order of Cesare.

Guard: Porca puttana! (Fuck me!)

Ezio quickly distanced himself from the guard partol, and muttered something to himself.

Ezio: Cesare? He's here?

Another guard came running to the Brute at the entrance.

Guard: Luigi has been killed. We discovered his body at the Pantheon.

Brute: Luigi? We just let him in.

All the guards ran to find the disguised Ezio, though he changed into his robes and spoke with the courtesans along with Desmond.

Ezio: Tell Claudia that the Banker is here.

With all the guards suspicious of his infiltration, Ezio and Desmond followed the guard delivering the money as stealthily as possible. One of the courtesans engaged the carrier in a conversation.

Courtesan: Hello there.

Carrier: Hello.

Courtesan: Mind if I walk with you?

Carrier: Ja. (Yes.) I mean, I do not mind.

Courtesan: I've never been to Trastevere before. The old ruins make me nervous.

Carrier: I can protect you.

Courtesan: I bet. That is quite a chest you have there.

Carrier: It's not mine.

Courtesan: But you are holding it in those strong arms of yours.

Carrier: You want to touch them?

Courtesan: What will I tell the Priest in confession?

The guard reached Juan Borgia and handed him the money.

Carrier: Money for you, Banker.

Juan: I will take that.

And that.

Juan took the hand of the courtesan who accompanied the chest carrier.

Juan: You are dismissed.

Carrier: Where did I put my coin purse?

Juan then spoke to the courtesan.

Courtesan: Onoratissima. (It's an honor.)

Juan: Welcome to my party. I am Juan Borgia.

A guard interrupted them.

Guard: Cesare is about to speak in the main room, Eccellenza (Excellence).

Juan turned to the courtesan.

Juan: Come.

As soon as Juan left, another courtesan distracted the guard protecting the money chest, and two others took the chest away.

Juan: Are you having a pleasant evening?

As soon as Juan left, another courtesan distracted the guard protecting the money chest, and two others took the chest away.

Juan: Are you having a pleasant evening?

Courtesan: Yes, Eccellenza (Excellence). I am. There is so much to look at.

Juan: Oh good. I spared no expense.

Courtesan: I can tell.

Juan: The finer things in life make power so rewarding. I see an apple, I can pluck that apple. No one will stop me.

Courtesan: Well, it depends whose tree it is.

Juan: You don't seem to understand, my dear. I own all the trees.

Courtesan: Not mine.

Juan: On the contrary. I watched you steal my guard's money, I believe I've earned a free ride as repentance. In fact, I want you here all night long.

Courtesan: For free? I have to make money you know.

Juan: Do you have a sister by any chance?

Courtesan: No, but I have a daughter.

Juan: 300 florins?

Courtesan: 700.

Juan: Done! A pleasure doing business with you.

Cesare: Thank you all for coming. We have a long night ahead of us. What better way to celebrate my victories than to join in the brotherhood of man?

Soon we will be here once more celebrating a united Italia and then the feasting will last for forty days and forty nights!

Cominciamo ora! (Begin now!)

Rodrigo applauded from behind and spoke quietly when Cesare approached him.

Rodrigo: We did not agree to conquer Italia.

Cesare: If your brilliant Captain General says we can do it, why not rejoice and let it happen?

Rodrigo: You risk upsetting the delicate balance of control we have worked so hard to tighten. Besides, I nearly died trying to get this balance.(Thinking about his near death with Desmond)

Cesare: I appreciate all that you have done for me, but I have the army, so I am making the decisions.

Don't look so glum, enjoy yourself.

They both left the party, and Juan was left with the other guests. During this time, Ezio and Desmond moved in for the kill, and assassinated Juan while sitting on one of the benches in the vicinity.

Juan: The things I have felt, seen and tasted. I do not regret a moment of it.

Ezio: A man of power must be contemptuous of delicacies.

Juan: But...I gave the people what they wanted.

Ezio: And now you pay for it. Il piacere immeritato si consuma da sé. (Pleasure unearned consumes itself.) Requiescat in pace. (Rest in peace.)

After the assassination, Ezio and Desmond returned to the brothel to find two courtesans standing outside and crying.

Ezio: Where are Claudia and Maria?

Courtesan: We came back with the money. They followed us home.

Ezio and Desmond rushed inside.

Upon entering the brothel he was surprised to find the guards who followed the courtesan dead on the floor and Claudia standing with a blood-drenched Stiletto.

Claudia: What?

Ezio: My sister knows how to wield a knife.

Claudia: And I am ready to do it again.

Ezio: Spoken like a true Auditore.

Maria: Finally, you two came to your senses. It's about time.

As Ezio and Desmond walked through the front gate of the Barracks, Bartolomeo drew his sword and turned around.

Bartolomeo: Who goes there?

Ezio: Salve (Hello) to you too.

Mario: Nipote.(nephew). Desmond.

Ezio: Mario.

Bartolomeo: Ezio! Desmond! I was expecting my wife. (Sheathes his sword.)

Ezio: Somehow, that does not surprise me.

Ezio noticed an injured Mercenary being aided by two others. He seemed to have injured his leg, as he walked with a limp.

Bartolomeo: The French puttane (whores) have us under pressure.

Ezio: Tell me about their general, this Baron de Valois.

Bartolomeo: Cesare persuaded King Louis to lend him an entire army to defeat me. I'm flattered.

Ezio: Where can I find him?

Bartolomeo: It's only a matter of time before I have Valois by the throat. We have them in retreat.

A bullet hit the barracks wall, mere feet from Ezio, Desmond, Mario and Bartolomeo.

Ezio: They seem to be getting closer.

Bartolomeo: The situation is under control-

A mercenary came running from the west side gates.

Mercenary: (shouting) Close the gates!

Bartolomeo: Bene. (Good.) So maybe I could use a little help.

The French army began their advance. Bartolomeo and his men fought the French while Ezio, Desmond, and Mario worked his way to the gate levers.

Bartolomeo: Ezio, shut the gates!

Ezio arrived at a lever, but found it surrounded by many French invaders. Ezio began to eliminate the French between him and the lever.

Bartolomeo: They're coming from the other side!

Bartolomeo: Defend the other entrance!

Ezio tried to help Bartolomeo, but was still preoccupied with the French soldiers around him.

Bartolomeo: The other entrance!

Bartolomeo: The gates!

Ezio managed to close the first gate.

Bartolomeo: Secure the Barracks!

Desmond worked his way toward the next lever. Another wave of French soldiers charged.

Bartolomeo: They come again. Bianca thirsts for French blood.

Bartolomeo: We are surrounded!

Desmond fought off the new wave of French on his way to the next lever.

Bartolomeo: Desmond, shut the gates!

Desmond managed to shut the second gate.

Bartolomeo: They're coming from the other side!

Bartolomeo: Defend the other entrance!

Ezio fought his way through yet another wave of French to get to the final lever.

Bartolomeo: The other entrance!

Mario shut the last gate instead of Ezio and Desmond eliminated the remaining French soldiers inside the Barracks.

Mercenary: The Baron de Valois signals from the field!

Octavian de Valois sat on his horse at the bottom of the hill that the Barracks was built upon, surrounded by French troops and banners. Ezio, Bartolomeo, Desmond, and Mario and the remaining Mercenaries stood behind one of the closed gates to speak with Octavian from afar.

Octavian: Bonjour, général d'Alviano. Êtes-vous prêt à vous rendre? (Are you ready to surrender?)

Bartolomeo: Why don't you come closer and say that?

Octavian: You must learn how to speak French. It would mask your barbaric sensibilities.

Bartolomeo: Perhaps you could teach me, and I would instruct you in fighting, since you seem to do so little of it!

Octavian: As amusing as this parley has been, I'd like your unconditional surrender before sunrise.

Bartolomeo: Hah! My lady Bianca will whisper it in your ear.

Octavian: I believe another lady might object to that.

A French soldier came forward, holding Pantasilea Baglioni, Bartolomeo's wife, hostage.

Pantasilea: Mio marito vi ammazzerà tutti! (My husband is going to murder all of you!)

Bartolomeo: I'll kill you, fottuto francese! (you French fuck!)

Octavian: Calm down, for your wife's sake. You know my terms: Enter my camp unarmed at dawn.

Octavian and his men turned and left.

Octavian: (Over his shoulder). And practice your French. Soon all of Italie will be speaking it.

Bartolomeo: I will get you pezzo di merda figlio di puttana! (you piece of shit son of a bitch!)

Ezio, Desmond, Mario, and Bartolomeo each mounted a horse and gave chase to Octavian de Valois. Eventually, they saw the French camp.

Desmond: This is their camp?!

The two arrived at the front gates of the camp.

Bartolomeo: You steal a man's wife and then go hide inside a fortress? (gesturing toward his genitals) Nothing hangs between your thighs. In fact, there is a hole there so deep it reaches into the maledetto inferno! (fucking underworld!)

Ezio: What good are you to her dead? We will regroup and fight through the gates as we did at the Arsenale.

Mario: The entrance is thicker with Frenchmen than the streets of Paris.

Ezio: So we will climb the battlements.

Bartolomeo: They cannot be scaled. (with a defeated tone) Pantasilea would know what to do. Maybe this is the end. I enter at dawn bearing gifts and hope that coward spares her life.

Ezio: Perché non ci ho pensato prima? (Why didn't I think of it before?)

Bartolomeo: What did I say?

Ezio: Call your men back to the barracks. I will explain there.

Bartolomeo: You better have something good. (To his men) Fall back!

Bartolomeo, Ezio, Desmond, Mario, and the Mercenaries fell back to the Barracks.

Ezio and his allies arrived at the barracks.

Bartolomeo: So, you have a plan?

Ezio: Once inside, your men can overpower the camp's patrols, correct?

Bartolomeo: Yes, but...

Ezio: Especially if the patrols are taken completely by surprise?

Bartolomeo: Ma certo. (Of course.)

Ezio: Then we need to liberate several suits of French armor. At dawn, we are going to walk right in.

Mario: Hah! Nipote (nephew) you are truly a man after my own heart. Magnifico! (Magnificent!)

Ezio: I will get the armor.

Bartolomeo: My troops will gather it from the dead. We will then depart from the north, so as not to arouse suspicion.

And Ezio. Make sure to kill them without a fight. The armor has to stay clean.

Ezio, Desmond, Mario, and his apprentices assassinated 20 French soldiers and Bartolomeo's troops gathered the armor from the dead.

Ezio , his allies, and the mercenaries put on their armor.

Bartolomeo: Bring me a suit of that perverted armor.

Ezio: You are not wearing one.

Bartolomeo: What?

Ezio: It is part of the plan. You surrendered to us. We are bringing you to the Baron.

Bartolomeo: Ah, yes. Then what?

Ezio: Your men attack on my signal.

Bartolomeo: Bene (Good). Go change into costume. Dawn approaches.

Ezio and his allies lead Bartolomeo and the disguised mercenaries to the French camp. On the way they killed a few guards at the checkpoints.

Mercenary: We must follow the patrol route. We cannot deviate or the Duc's men will know something is wrong.

Bartolomeo: The Baron thinks Cesare will allow the French to rule Italy. He's so blinded by the trickle of royalty in his blood, that lazy inbred can't see the battlefield. Whatever the French may think, Cesare intends to be king.

Bartolomeo: Your plan is brillante (brilliant), but I don't like using this kind of trick. I believe in fair fighting, may the best man win.

Ezio: Cesare and the Baron seem to have a different style.

Bartolomeo: "There will come a day in which men no longer cheat each other. And on that day we will see what mankind is truly capable of."

Desmond: I think we've heard that before...

Bartolomeo: It is something Ezio's father once wrote.

Ezio and the others entered the French camp without being detected.

Gatekeeper: Que venez-vous faire ici? (Declare yourself.)

Ezio: Mes soldats conduisent le capitaine italien à Son Excellence le Baron. Il veut se rendre.

(My soldiers are taking the Italian captain to His Excellency the Baron. He wants to surrender.)

Gatekeeper: What part of France are you from?

Ezio: Montréal.

Gatekeeper: Open the gates!

Bartolomeo: (Under his breath, to Ezio) You speak French?

Desmond: How the fuck do you know French.

Ezio: (Under his breath) There were a couple of French girls in Firenze.

Ezio lead Bartolomeo and his disguised troops into the French camp. On the way many French soldiers insulted Bartolomeo.

Guard I: Chien d'Italien. (Italian dog.)

Guard II: Regardez-le, il a honte de ce qu'il est! (Look at him, he is ashamed of what he is!)

Finally they reached the inside of the camp to speak with Octavian.

Octavian: Général d'Alviano. It seems that you have seen the light.

Bartolomeo: Enough of your crap. Release my wife.

Octavian: Such entitlement from a man born with nothing to his name.

Bartolomeo: Mine is worth it's currency. Unlike yours, which is counterfeit.

Octavian: How dare you?

Desmond: (Whispering) Not a good idea to insult him.

Bartolomeo: You think that commanding an army grants you nobility? Nobility comes from fighting besides your soldiers, not kidnapping a woman to cheat your way out of battle. Why don't you grow a pair and release my wife?

Octavian: You savages never learn.

Octivian pointed his wheel-lock pistol at Batolomeo's wife, Ezio signaled the mercenaries to attack by firing his hidden pistol into the air. Octavian left the courtyard along with his prisoner.

In response to Ezio's signal, Bartolomeo and his mercenaries began their attack on the French soldiers, while the Assassin ally turned to him and requested his aid.

Bartolomeo: Ezio. You have to save my wife. Take the rooftops.

Ezio chased after the Baron on the rooftops, until he reached a closed gate, before killing the four guards in front of it to gain access. He then reached the gate's lever and opened it, to witness Octavian dragging Pantasilea into his keep. The Baron noticed Ezio, turned, and shot his arquebus at Ezio, who was able to evade the shot.

Ezio surmised that he had to kill the Baron without being detected, or else Pantasilea would be killed. With this, Ezio worked his way around the guards, while Desmond killed the Baron from above.

Octavian: I only wanted respect.

Desmond: Like what my father said, Respect is earned, not inherited or purchased.

Octavian: Perhaps you are right... I need more time...

Desmond: May you be equal in death. Rest in peace.

Desmond untied Pantasilea and Bartolomeo, Ezio, and, Mario arrived.

Bartolomeo: Pantasilea!

The two embraced.

Bartolomeo: Don't ever disappear again. I was lost without you.

Pantasilea: Really? But you rescued me.

Bartolomeo: Ezio came up with a brilliant plan.

Ezio: I did not. It was all your husband's idea.

Bartolomeo: It was?

Pantasilea turned to Bartolomeo.

Pantasilea: You are my prince.

They embraced once more.

Bartolomeo: Now I better earn that title.

Pantasilea: You will.

Pantasilea walked away, but briefly thanked Ezio as she passed by.

Pantasilea: Thank you.

Bartolomeo patted Ezio and Desmond on the shoulder, and then followed his wife.

After that, Ezio and Desmond arrived at La Volpe Addormentata.

La Volpe: Buongiorno (Hello), Ezio.

Ezio: It is time to pay a visit to Lucrezia's lover, Pietro.

La Volpe: I have sent my men out to find him.

Ezio: Molto bene. (Very good.)

La Volpe: Ezio. If I may...

Desmond: What is it?

La Volpe: Some one warned Rodrigo to stay away from the Castello.

Ezio: Machiavelli? Do you have proof?

La Volpe: No.

Desmond: We must not split apart by mere suspicion.

A thief walked in and interrupted them.

Thief: The Borgia know the location of our spies!

La Volpe: Who told them?

Thief: Maestro (Master) Machiavelli asked about our search for Pietro earlier today.

La Volpe: Ezio?

Ezio and Desmond walked out of the inn to find a thief being attacked by the Borgia guards. They made their stand along with La Volpe and other thieves infront of the inn.

After killing all the Borgia guards, Ezio , Desmond, and La Volpe rode to find the remainder of their spies.

Ezio: I still do not believe Machiavelli has turned traitor.

La Volpe: First the Villa attack, then the Castello and now this. He is behind it all.

They reached their destination only to find most of their men dead and the Borgia guards attacking the last one of the survivors. Ezio and La Volpe succeeded in protecting him.

La Volpe: What were you able to find out?

Spy: Pietro is to be assassinated this evening. Cesare sent his butcher.

Ezio and La Volpe moved on to find the next group of their spies.

Desmond: Who the fuck is Cesare's butcher?

La Volpe: Micheletto. The best killer in Roma. No one escapes him.

Ezio: Until tonight. Come on.

La Volpe, Desmond, and Ezio reached Terme di Caracalla, to find another one of their spies in trouble.

La Volpe: Did you uncover information about Pietro?

Spy: The man is an actor and he is performing in a play stariotte (tonight).

Ezio, Desmond, and Volpe moved on to find the last spy.

La Volpe: What did you find out about Pietro?

Spy: He is to be suspended from a cross. Micheletto will come for him with a spear.

La Volpe conversed with one of his spies.

La Volpe: Where is Pietro?

Spy: I cannot tell you. But Micheletto waits at the city gates east of the Terme di Traiano (Baths of Trajan). He intends to disguise his men to make the killing look like an accident.

Ezio: He will lead me to Lucrezia's lover.

La Volpe: Ezio, Machiavelli has betrayed us. We would both wish to deny it, but the truth is now clear. Do what needs to be done. If you don't, I will.

La Volpe refused to aid Ezio any further, and Ezio decided to use his recruits as support.

Ezio reached the Porta Nomentana in his search for Micheletto. He found him, along with Cesare and his guards, with a prisoner, Francesco Troche.

Francesco: Please, I have done nothing.

Cesare: Francesco Troche, dear friend. Would I lie to you? You told your brother about my war plan in Romagna, who contacted the ambassador of Venezia.

Francesco: It was an accident. I am still your servant and ally.

Cesare: Are you demanding that I discount your actions and rely on friendship?

Francesco: I am asking... not demanding.

Cesare: To unite Italia, I must have every institution under my control. And if the Church does not fall in the line, I will eliminate it entirely.

Francesco: You know that I really work for you, not the Pope.

Cesare: Ah. But do I, Troche? There's only one way I can know that unconditionally now.

Francesco: You intend to kill me? Your most loyal friend?

Cesare: Of course not.

Francesco: Are you letting me go? Thank you, Cesare. You will not regret- (Francesco is strangled to death by Micheletto).

Cesare: Guards! Give Micheletto the costumes for the play. Lucrezia is mine. No one else shall have her. (to Micheletto) Make doubly sure it is done correctly.

Micheletto: I obey, Cesare.

Cesare: Oh yes. Dump Francesco's body in the Tevere (Tiber).

Desmond: That was rude.

Ezio: Quick, we have to follow them.

Ezio and Desmond followed Micheletto as he delivered the costumes for the play to his men around Roma.

Micheletto: Once you get dressed, you follow me to the play. Capito? (Understand?)

Tieni. (Here.)

This is for you.

Il tuo costume (Your costume.)

Micheletto arrived at the Colosseum, unaware that his men had been replaced by Assassins. He spoke with the guards stationed at the gates.

Micheletto: I seek Pietro.

Guard: He acts on stage, Signore (Sir). One of my men will take you to him.

Micheletto: (to the disguised Assassin) Don't forget, I wear the black shirt. Protect me and wait for Pilate's call to the Centurion to strike.

Ezio stood outside the Colosseum.

Ezio: I must get to Pietro before he does.

Ezio climbed up the side of the Colosseum, and once he had reached the top, he made his way to the backstage, eliminating every Borgia gunman along the way.

Pietro: My god, my god, why hast thou thus forsaken me?

Ezio: Merda. Which cross is Pietro's?

Actor 1: Hark, hark how he cryeth upon Elijah to deliver him.

Actor 2: Wait and we shall see whether Elijah dare come here or not.

Pietro: My thirst is great, my thirst is great.

A guard actor gave him some wine from a cloth, rolled onto the end of his spear, which Pietro drank from.

Actor 3: Yea, thou shall drink no more.

Pietro: Mighty God in majesty, to work thy will I will never cease. My spirit I betake to there; receive it, lord, into thy hands. Consummatam est.

Centurion: Lords, I say you, this was God's son almighty. I know it must be so. I know by manner of his cry he has fulfilled the prophecy and godhead showed in him.

Bishop: Centurion, as God gives me speed, thou must be dalt; thou cannot read. When thou seest his heart bleed, let us see what thou will say. Now, Longyus, take this spear in hand.

Centurion: Yes, have this spear and take good heed. Thou must do, as the bishop bade thee, a thing that is full of great need. I will do as he bade me, but on your peril it shall be. What I do I may not see, whether it be evil or good.

Ezio reached Desmond and his recruits and dressed in a costume, before leading them to the center stage. They moved along with other actors without arousing suspicion.

Centurion: High king of heaven, I see thee here. On my hand and on my spear running water throw; and on my eyes some can fall that I may see both one and all. Lord where does this water come from?

Ezio quietly spoke to his recruits.

Ezio: I need to get onstage.

Joseph: Ah, lord God, what heart have ye to slay this man that I here see dead, hanging, that never yet did amiss? For surely, God's son is he. Therefore a tomb is made for me therein his buried shall be, for he is king of bliss.

Centurion: Sir Joseph, I say surely this is God's son almighty. Go ask Pilate for his body and buried shall he be. I shall help thee to take him down devotedly.

Joseph: Sir Pilate, special thee pray a boon thou grant me as thou may. This prophet that is dead today, thou grant me his body.

Pilate: Joseph, all ready in good faith! If that Centurion says that he is dead, him will I not deny.

The actor playing Pilate shouted

Pilate: Centurion, is Jesus dead?

When Pilate pointed towards the Centurion, Ezio recognized him as Micheletto and moved to stop him.

Micheletto: Hah. You cannot save Pietro. The wine he drank was poisoned. As I promised Cesare, I made doubly sure.

Ezio stood and left him.

Micheletto: I am not yet dead.

Ezio: I did not come here to kill you. He who is the cause of someone else becoming powerful is the agent of his own destruction.

Desmond: (To his recruits.) Cut him down.

Pietro: This was not in the rehearsal!

Two recruits threw knives at the rope holding Pietro to the cross. Ezio lifted him from the ground as he appeared too weak.

Ezio: Hold off the guards.

Ezio ran through the crowd while carrying Pietro while Desmond defended them. A few mercenaries entered the Colosseum.

Mercenary: Ezio, we are here to help!

Desmond: Stop the guards!

Pietro: Who are you?

Ezio: Your savior.

Ezio got Pietro to a doctor near the Colosseum;

Ezio: He has been poisoned.

Doctor: That pallor. Cantarella. Drink this.

He gave Pietro a vial.

Ezio: Hurry!

Desmond: Hurry!

Doctor: Give him a moment.

A short time later.

Pietro: I feel slightly better.

Doctor: Leeches will lead to a full recovery.

Pietro: I cannot thank you enough. I-

Ezio: The key to the Castel Sant'Angelo. Now.

Pietro: What are you talking about? I'm simply a poor actor-

Ezio: Cesare knows about you and Lucrezia.

Pietro: Here.

Pietro handed over his key to Ezio. Ezio and Desmond then noticed a familiar thief.

Ezio: Un momento! (Hey!) You were at the Villa Auditore during the attack!

The thief started to run away, and ordered the nearby guards around the Colosseum to attack Ezio. However, Desmond was able to kill the guards, and Ezio continued to chase the thief, eventually tackling him.

Ezio: Why did you run?

Paganino: I-

Ezio took the letter the thief was holding and noticed the Seal of the Borgia, and realized that this thief was the traitor all along. Ezio then threatened to kill him with his hidden blade.

Ezio: You are the traitor, not Machiavelli. (Pointing his hidden blade at the thief's throat.)

Paganino: Long live the Borgia! (Pierces himself in the throat with Ezio's blade.)

Ezio: Merda! I was right. I have to stop Volpe before he gets to Machiavelli.

Ezio told Desmond of what happened and they hurried to Tiber Island to stop La Volpe from killing Machiavelli. When he reached La Volpe, he was ready to strike Machiavelli from behind, but Ezio quickly approached, and stopped him.

Ezio: I have discovered the traitor.

La Volpe: What?

Ezio: One of our men, he was at the Villa attack. Here, he carried this letter. (Shows the letter taken from the thief.)

La Volpe: My God!

Machiavelli: This is good news.

Desmond: More than you know.

La Volpe: I am once again in your debt, Ezio.

Ezio: What debt is there amongst friends who trust one another?

La Volpe: Yes. Thank you for relaying the message in time. (To Machiavelli) Come Niccolò, it has been far too long since we've talked.

Machiavelli: I heard the Colosseum Passion Play took an unexpected turn this evening.

La Volpe: Really?

Machiavelli: It seems Gesù Cristo was resurrected three days early.

Ezio and Desmond returned to the hideout on Tiber Island only to see Caterina Sforza.

Ezio: Caterina! What are you doing her. I thought you left.

Bianca Riario: Ezio! (hugs him)

Ezio: What did you do?

Caterina: I brought my men for the war and my children here to be safe.

Ezio: Va bene(okay).

Ezio went to La Volpe.

Ezio: Volpe, how goes Roma?

La Volpe: Very well Ezio. The French and the Papal forces are in disarray.

Ezio: Then it is almost time. Call the Assassins together and... bring Claudia.

La Volpe: Now?

Ezio: Yes.

All the Assassins including Mario Auditore, Desmond Miles, Caterina Sforza, Bartolomeo d'Alviano, and La Volpe gathered at the hideout on Tiber Island, to initiate Claudia into the Order.

Machiavelli: Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words. We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins.

Ezio: Claudia. We here dedicate our lives to protecting the freedom of humanity. Mario, our father and our brother once stood around this fire, fighting off the darkness. Now, I offer the choice to you. Join us.

Claudia extended her left hand and Machiavelli branded her ring finger. Then, Machiavelli spoke to Ezio.

Machiavelli: You and I have not seen eye-to-eye on many issues.

Ezio: Niccolò-

Machiavelli: But you are exactly what the Order needed. You have led the charge against the Templars and rebuilt this Brotherhood. Now, we must put Ezio where he belongs, at the head of the Assassins. Ezio Auditore da Firenze. You will now be known as il Mentore (The Mentor), the guardian of our Order and our secrets. (Machiavelli bows and steps aside)

Ezio: Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember...

All: Nothing is true.

Ezio: Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember...

All: Everything is permitted.

Ezio, Machiavelli, and Claudia went on the roof of the hideout.

Claudia Auditore performed a leap of faith from the roof of the hideout. Ezio confronted Machiavelli.

Ezio: Why the sudden change of heart?

Machiavelli: I have always stood by you. I was the one who brought you to Roma, and the one who caused the explosion as you fled the Castello. The mercenari who protected you at il Colosseo (The Colosseum) were mine as well. You just did not know it.

An informant walked onto the roof.

Informant: Maestro Machiavelli. Cesare has returned to Roma alone. He rides for the Castel Sant'Angelo.

Machiavelli: Grazie. (Thank you.)

Ezio: Well?

Machiavelli: The decision is yours, not mine.

Ezio: Niccolò. You'd better not stop telling me what you think. Why else would I seek the opinion of my most trusted advisor?

Machiavelli: Go kill them, Mentore. Finish what you started.

Ezio: Good advice.

Machiavelli: I intend to write a book about you one day.

Ezio: If you do, make it short.

**To be continued…**


	4. The Return

**Previously: Claudia was initiated into the Order and Caterina Sforza returned with reinforcements.**

While Desmond is roaming alone.

Rebecca: (Through the Animus)It's only been a few weeks what's you progress.

Desmond: Few weeks? I've been here for 3 fucking years.

Rebecca: No. I've skipped parts of Ezio's life so you don't have to live his full life.

Desmond: Maybe the Animus malfunctioned so time will be faster outside than inside the Animus.

Rebecca: Right.

Desmond: I'll tell you everything as soon as I get out.

Ezio: Come on, Desmond. And here's gifts from Leonardo while your roaming.(All Ezio's Codex weapons with poison darts while Ezio has the cestus since he can't do the climb leap because the bullet wound from the siege prevents him to do so.)

Desmond: Tell Leonardo thanks and let's go.

Ezio and Desmond was revealed to be destroying war machines, locating the scrolls of Romulus, etc. the whole time and got them all in a short time because of splitting up. Today, they went to claim their prize from the scrolls of Romulus.

Ezio: Go ahead.

Desmond wore the armour and it was light and unbreakable like Altair's armour while the dagger was very powerful and light. Then Ezio and Desmond went to the Castel Sant'Angelo. Ezio and Desmond entered the premises of Castel undetected. As he advanced, he saw Cesare riding alone.

Cesare: I want to see the Pope!

Guard: His holiness waits for you at the top of the Castel, in his apartments.

Cesare: Get out of my way!

Cesare entered the castle, and Ezio and Desmond proceeded to the secret door used by Pietro to meet with Lucrezia. Upon entering the castle through the secret door, Both assassins heard Lucrezia talking to a few guards.

Lucrezia: I don't understand. I ordered a fresh batch of la cantarella last night.

Guard: I am terribly sorry, mia Signora (My Lady), but the Pope has taken it all.

Lucrezia: Where is the Pope?

Guard: He meets with Cesare.

Lucrezia: Strange. He did not tell me Cesare has returned.

Lucrezia left the guards.

Guard: That woman gives me so much trouble. Why didn't I stay in the stables? What a family this Pope has.

Both assassins eavesdropped on the Pope's quarters.

Cesare: What has happened here?

Rodrigo: I do not know what you mean?

Cesare: My funds, my troops. Gone.

Rodrigo: Financial difficulties strike all of us, even those with an army.

Cesare: You intend to give me money?

Rodrigo: No, I do not.

Cesare: Then I will use the Piece of Eden to get what I want. Your help is not necessary.

Cesare picked up an apple from the bowl on the table nearby, taking a large bite from it.

Rodrigo: That has been made abundantly clear to me. Are you aware that the Baron de Valois is dead?

Cesare: No. Did you–

Rodrigo: What reason could I possibly have to kill him? Was he plotting against me with my "brilliant," traitorous, Captain General?

Cesare: I do not have to stand for this.

Rodrigo: The Assassins murdered him.

Cesare: Why did you not stop them?

Rodrigo: As if I could. It was not my decision to attack Monteriggioni, it was yours! It is high time you took responsibility for your actions.

Cesare: My accomplishments. Despite the constant interference of failures like you.

Cesare walked towards the door to leave.

Rodrigo: You are not going anywhere. I have the Piece of Eden.

Cesare: Get out of my way, old man.

Rodrigo: I gave you everything and yet it's never enough!

Lucrezia ran into the room and interrupted Cesare and Rodrigo.

Lucrezia: Cesare! He intends to poison you!

Cesare tried to spit out the apple he had bitten into earlier.

Rodrigo: You would not listen to reason.

Cesare: Father. Do you not see? I control all of this. If I want to live, I live. If I want to take, I take. If I want you to die, you die!

Cesare thrust himself forwards and forced the poisoned apple into Rodrigo's mouth, making him fall. Restrained on the floor, Rodrigo struggled to free himself.

Cesare: Where is the Piece of Eden?

Lucrezia tried to stop Cesare from killing their father.

Lucrezia: Stop! I know where it is.

Cesare: And you did not tell me he had taken it?

He grasped her by the neck.

Lucrezia: Cesare... It's me... your queen.

Cesare: You are my sister. Nothing more. Where is it?

Lucrezia: You... never loved me?

Cesare: Where is the Apple? Tell me.

Lucrezia spat in Cesare's face, to which he slapped her.

Cesare: Tell me!

The two assassins witnessed Cesare's assault on his family members, and moved to find a way into the quarters, whilst Cesare questioned Lucrezia. Shortly after, Ezio and Desmond located an entrance that he could use, muttering to themselves as he approached it.

Ezio: All right, Cesare. I am coming through that window.

Desmond: I'm gonna fuck you up Cesare.

Cesare: I want the Apple!

Lucrezia continued to cry loudly.

Cesare: Am I hurting you?

Give me the Apple!

It is mine, not yours.

Where is the Apple?

Eventually, Lucrezia gave in and told Cesare the location of the artifact.

Cesare: Smart decision, little sister.

Desmond: That was a stupid decision.

Ezio: I agree.

Cesare left to retrieve the Apple, just as Ezio and Desmond entered the quarters through the open window. As he climbed over the windowsill, Ezio approached Rodrigo, now laying dead on the floor, before giving him his last rites.

Ezio: Requiescat in pace. (Rest in peace.)

Ezio closed Rodrigo's eyes.

Lucrezia: I know... I know where that bastard is going. San Pietro (Saint Peters)... The pavilion in the courtyard.

Ezio: Thank you.

The two assassins left the Pope's quarters to find the artifact, and tried to exit the Castel through the front gates, though they ran into Cesare on his way out.

Cesare: Assassino! (Assassin!)

Ezio: Cazzo. (Fuck.)

Desmond: Shit.

Cesare: I will come for you later.

Cesare locked the gate behind him, but Desmond got in and Ezio however, took an alternate route, by climbing to a ledge that led to the Castel's rooftop and jumping onto the ramparts to follow Cesare, before navigating through the Vaticano district.

Ezio used Eagle Vision to locate the Apple, and pressed against the ornament in the pavilion to retrieve it. A small chamber containing the Apple opened, and he took the artifact just as Cesare arrived with two Papal Guards with Desmond captured.

Cesare: You?!

Ezio: Looking for this?

Cesare: It ends now, Assassino. My sword will take your life.

Cesare clutched his chest, weakened from the poison from Rodrigo's apple. He instead sent his guards to kill Ezio, but Ezio pointed the artifact towards them. Energy suddenly emitted from it, and the two guards killed each other and Desmond was freed . Cesare retreated.

Cesare: GUARDS! GUARDS!

Ezio and Desmond escaped the Vatican with the Apple unscathed, with Desmond killing any guard on their way that tried to steal the Apple from them.

After avoiding guards, The two assassins went back to the the Tiber Island Hideout.

Niccolò Machiavelli, La Volpe, Mario Auditore, Caterina Sforza, Bartolomeo d'Alviano, and Claudia had already assembled there.

Ezio: Rodrigo Borgia is dead.

Machiavelli: And Cesare?

Desmond: Poisoned, but alive.

Machiavelli: We must not allow him to assemble his remaining supporters. The coming weeks are critical.

Ezio: With your aid I will hunt him down.

Bartolomeo: My men will patrol the city, but we will need Caterina's troops army and more.

Caterina: They're here.

Ezio: We have more. (Shows the Apple to them.)

Mario: You got it back.

Desmond: Yes. And aren't we supposed to b going.

Ezio: Right.

Ezio and Desmond reached the location of meeting between Cesare and his Guard Captains.

Cesare: You must find them.

Guard Captain: They are everywhere and nowhere at once.

Cesare: I do not care how you do it.

Guard Captain: We cannot on our own, Signore (Sir). You must help us.

Cesare: I am ill, you idioti (idiots). Micheletto will soon be here with my armies and then you will see how quickly the Assassini (Assassins) fall.

Ezio: You delude yourself, Cesare.

Cesare: Guards!

Cesare left his guards behind to fight Ezio, while he escaped. Ezio used the Apple to dispatch the guards. The civilians were scared, seeing the capabilities of the artifact.

Bystanders: What sorcery is this?

He has God on his side!

Please Lord, do not smite me!

How is this possible?

Il Diavolo (The Devil)!

In an attempt to regain his former power, Cesare called together a meeting of Templar loyalists in the Colosseum.

Ezio and Desmond met with Claudia at the Rosa in Fiore brothel.

Claudia: A cardinal revealed under... stress that Cesare plans to meet with Templar loyalists in the countryside. The cardinal departs for the meeting tonight.

Desmond: We will follow him.

Ezio and Desmond located and followed the cardinal through the countryside of Rome, eventually reaching the meeting at the Colosseum.

Cesare: Join me and I will take back Roma!

Georges: We have decided to elect Della Rovere to the papacy. We are sorry.

Cesare: I paid for your appointment.

Georges: Roma is not the same as it once was. Borgia money has become tainted.

Cesare: You will regret this decision.

The cardinals and Cesare spotted Ezio and Desmond.

Georges: Assassini! Run!

Ezio: Hired men promise you their blood, but as soon as you need help, they turn against you.

Cesare: Guards!

On Cesare's request, several waves of guards moved to attack Ezio and Desmond, though Ezio dispatched them all with the Apple of Eden.

Ezio and Desmond went to Bartolomeo's barracks.

Bartolomeo: My men tell me Cesare rallies his best soldiers in front of the main gate into Roma.

Ezio: Gather the Assassins. We'll face him together.

Ezio, Desmond, and the Assassins with Caterina's men reached the city gate as Cesare was talking with his men.

Cesare: All of Italia shall be united, and you will rule beside me.

Cesare saw Ezio, Desmond, and the Assassins standing together.

Cesare: Come to watch my triumph? Soon Micheletto and his army will arrive. But you shall be dead before then.

Cesare sent his guards towards the Assassins.

Ezio and Desmond: Insieme per la vittoria! (Together for the Victory!)

Assassins: Vittoria agli Assassini! (Victory to the Assassins!)

The Assassins and Caterina's men attacked Cesare's guards, while Cesare stood outside the closed gates watching and insulting Ezio.

Cesare: My men will never fail me. They know what awaits them if they do.

Kill him.

Soon you will pass from this Earth and my dominions will be returned to me.

Rip the Assassin's throat out.

I want the Assassin name to die today.

Ezio, Desmond, and the Assassins succeeded in killing all of Cesare's men. However, they saw a troop of soldiers approaching.

Desmond: Die you motherfucker!

Ezio: Throw down your arms, Cesare Borgia.

Cesare: Micheletto's troops mass behind me. We will take back my city once and for all.

Desmond: This is not your city anymore.

The troops which Cesare considered to be Micheletto's soon turned out to be led by Fabio Orsini, on the newly ascended Pope's orders.

Fabio Orsini: By order of Pope Julius II, I arrest you, Cesare Borgia, for the crimes of murder, betrayal and incest.

Cesare: No! No! No! No! This is not how it ends! Chains will not hold me! I will not die by the hand of man!

Ezio returned to the Assassins' hideout, where he introduced Desmond to Leonardo da Vinci and about his future origins and told da Vinci of Cesare's arrest, and shared his concerns.

Leonardo: So the machine you use to look at Ezio's memories broke and transported you to Ezio's location? Fascinating! Oh and nice to meet you, Desmond.

Desmond: Good to meet you to. Your work was great.

Leonardo: Thanks.

Ezio: It was the manner in which he said it, "Chains will not hold me."

Leonardo: If you are so worried, there is a way to find out.

Leonardo handed Ezio the Apple of Eden.

Ezio: No, it is too powerful. It must be hidden outside the domain of men.

Leonardo: What a shame, hiding a masterpiece where no one will ever see it.

Desmond: I might see it in the future.

Leonardo: Yeah, I forgot about you going back to 2012 after Ezio stores the Apple where only you can find it.

Ezio: And yet... what if he meant what he said? I cannot risk it.

Ezio placed his hand on the artifact, activating it, to which he seemed to have a vision.

Ezio: Cesare was right. I have to leave.

Leonardo: What about your friends?

Ezio: I built this Brotherhood to last, with or without me.

Leonardo: What do you intend to do?

Ezio: Plant a seed. Here. A gift.

Ezio handed Leonardo a large bag of florins.

Desmond: Oh, and here's all MY money, since I'll go back to 2012 and practically don't need it.

Leonardo: If this is goodbye, then keep your money. I do not want it.

Ezio: We will see each other again, you have my word. Buona fortuna, (good luck) my oldest friend.

And take the money. On your meager salary you will need it.

Desmond: Well I will not see you anymore after storage of the Apple so keep my money.

Leonardo: My patron has been arrested after all.

Then Ezio and Desmond proceeded to store the Apple but as soon as the Apple hits the pedestal, Desmond starts to fade.

Ezio: Arrivederci (Goodbye), Desmond. I hope we meet again.

Desmond: Yeah. I hope. (Desmond faded leaving only his Codex weapons, weapons, bracers, right hidden blade, and The Brutus Armour)

Ezio first told everyone about Desmond's return to the future and they had the same reaction, shocked and will miss Desmond. Then Ezio visited da Vinci(da Vinci Disappearance DLC)

Desmond was blown out of the Animus wearing his old hoodie and his old bare left hidden blade (no bracer)

Rebecca: Welcome back, Desmond.

Desmond: I KNOW WHERE IT IS AND HOW TO GET IN!

The modern gang went in the van and Desmond started to explain.

It's under the Roman Colosseum.

Lucy: What?

**To Be Continued….**


	5. The Finale

_**Previously: Desmond was blown out of the Animus and knows where the Apple is. Presenting:**_

**_ACAU 2 FINALE: THE APPLE_**

Desmond: It's under the Colosseum .

Lucy: What?

Upon traveling to Rome, the group separated, with Desmond climbing through the ruins of the Colosseum as the others tracked his route above ground. While he headed deeper, Desmond saw several visions of Juno along the way, until he eventually arrived at the Santa Maria Aracoeli, where he unbarred the door cover for the other Assassins to enter the building.

Desmond: I never opened doors for people while I was in the Animus since Ezio was also a skilled free-runner

Shaun: Well you're in the real world now.

Desmond: Shut up Shaun.

Upon synchronizing his DNA with a strange pedestal, several levers and structures lowered from the church's ceiling, to which a brief vision of Ezio showed Desmond the way to climb up. Along the way, more visions of Juno appeared, and she explained that the Vaults were made as the only proper places to hide away knowledge. Eventually, Desmond reached a structure with a lever, where he saw a vision of Ezio lowering it. Copying the phantom, Desmond also lowered the lever, which caused another pedestal to rise from the ground, along with a set of poles that Desmond used to make his way down. Once again synchronizing his DNA with the pedestal, Desmond activated an elevator that took all of the Assassins down to the chamber below, which held the Apple in its center. As it was noted that a free-running course was the key to bridging the gap, Desmond maneuvered his way around the chamber and lowered several levers, all the while seeing visions of Juno scattered throughout.

Desmond: Great! I have to do this again.

Finally, the stairway leading up to the Apple was raised, and the Assassins noticed several symbols being projected around the room as they walked up towards the Piece of Eden and Desmond's Brutus Armour and old weapons.

Lucy: What's that?

Desmond: My armour while I was sucked in the Animus.

Shaun: You look like a transvestite wearing that.

Desmond: Fuck you.

Desmond took the Apple of Eden from its pedestal, Juno's voice was heard, saying that Desmond's DNA had activated the Apple. Juno then took control of Desmond's body through the Apple, and forced him to stab Lucy in the abdomen with his Hidden Blade. After collapsing in the Colosseum Vault, Desmond was taken away by the Assassins. Having slipped into shock at the ordeal, his unconscious body was recovered and transported to an unknown location.

During this time, Desmond was placed back into an Animus by William Miles and Harlan T. Cunningham. In this session, Ezio and Leonardo da Vinci were shown to have discovered a smaller Vault in Rome, and as Ezio's DNA had activated the Vault, a set of coordinates that was intended for Desmond were projected, showing: 43 39 19 N 75 27 42 W. Finally, after reliving more memories, Desmond's condition worsened to the point that he entered into a comatose state.

_**THE END. GIVE ME MORE IDEAS FOR ACAU3 AND I WILL MAKE THAT IDEA A STORY. ALSO READ MY OTHER STORIES**_


End file.
